Slowly
by bhindthemask
Summary: Love can be a scary thing—how powerful it is, what it can do to you. Not to mention, how much it can hurt. (Should be under MA rating just to be on the safe side, but that doesn't appear to be an option.)
1. A Single Moment

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution belongs only to those who had the amazing sense to create it before I came along.

**Title:** Slowly

**Summary:** Love can be a scary thing—how powerful it is, what it can do to you. Not to mention, how much it can hurt.

**Author's Note:** Here is my first X-Men Evolution fanfic, but I have had this idea in mind for a few years. I love me some X-Men Evolution. I think it is a wonderful idea that was wonderfully developed. Now, to get on with things. Mutations are no longer applicable, but instead school is the main focus of everyday life. Instead of Xavier Institute being for the training of mutants, it is actually a regular boarding school. Therefore, it is Xavier Institute, a boarding school for specialized studies. Think of it as a means to study away from the distractions of family life—a strict regimen of classes, electives, clubs, and studying. It is a way to get the children exposed to what real life should be like, in a way.

This story regards four of the main girls of X-Men Evolution and the different trials they will each undergo. I am forewarning you, though I do not know just yet how graphic I intend to make it. I was inspired by the song Falling Slowly from the movie Once, which is awesome, by the way. Actually, a few songs from that movie inspired me. Subject to my own interpretation, as is everything. I am always up for any suggestions as to where the story can be headed/how it should end. Though I fully intend to showcase a few of the characters, there may be some that are present more than others. This only partakes in the X-Men Evolution universe. Please excuse any differentiations in character personalities as they relate to the show. As this is an entirely new situation for all of them, I expect they would each react uniquely to it, and therefore intend to represent these new reactions.

**Chapter 1**

- A Single Moment

A single moment can have such significance on one's life, even if just briefly; and, such moments occurred the night of the first soccer match between the Xavier Institute and Bayville, two of the most prestigious private boarding schools in northern New York. Despite the sticky humidity in the air, there was still an exceptional turn out for the match. Being rival schools, there was always one thing or another to compete over, and spirits always ran high during such events.

The crowds refused to mingle and instead remained on their respective sides to cheer for their respective team. The concessions area was the only place that saw a blending of the two rival colors: red and gold for Bayville and silver and black for Xavier's. The match was held on the grounds of Xavier Institute that year, which did wonders at energizing that portion of the stadium. Needless to say, the opposing side was not too thrilled about this advantage. By half time, it was clear that they both were already agitated by the other.

"Just look at them," Kitty Pryde mused to her roommate in the stands of the Xavier Institute section. They were fairly centered on the bleachers with roaring fans to either side of them. Still, her baby blue eyes were focused down on the field where the female players were catching their breath.

"Really? Watching them makes me want to gag," Rogue informed truthfully, adding a brief motion to go with her feelings.

Kitty and Rogue could not have been more different from one another. Kitty, with her long chocolate locks, had entered the institution as bright eyed as they could come. Rogue, on the other hand, had chopped crimson locks with a rebellious white streak down the front and quite a pessimistic attitude.

"Rogue, you know you can't pretend around me," Kitty drawled playfully above the noise of the crowds, which produced a sour expression from her friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rogue insisted in her rough southern accent, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

Despite how different the two girls were, their strained relationship had blossomed into one of friendship and understanding. They had met their very first year, having been thrown blindly into a room together, and they had remained friends and roommates ever since. It was still easy to recall their initial awkward encounter. Yet, after a few months of long patches of silences and many good shouting matches, they had grown quite fond of one another. That is why, now two months into their second year at the Xavier Institute, they were able to interact in a civil and even loving manner.

"Besides," Kitty continued, "we can't all have crushes on our TA's."

By the way that Rogue blushed and frantically looked to either side of the stands to determine whether or not the person in conversation was within earshot, told the truth of what Kitty had spoken. Rogue grew defensive and pointed an accusatory and even somewhat threatening finger at Kitty.

"Hey, you promised you would never mention that out loud." She pushed the piece of bleached hair nervously behind her ear. "Besides, I am embarrassed enough as it is."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. After all, just look at them." Kitty shrugged and pointed toward the couple down on the field she had been admiring.

Both the boy and the girl that made up the couple were seniors, as well as at the top of the popularity polls. The female, whose personality could be as fiery as her long mane, was Jean Grey. She seemed to have it all. She was athletic, intelligent, beautiful, nice, and paired with the perfect guy, Scott Summers. Scott exuded natural authority, so that there was no mistaking his presence in the halls. He was handsome and mature, the latter being a special trait found in that generation. And, the trendy pair of shades he always wore were more mysterious than they were odd. Together, they formed the perfect couple—the pairing that everyone could not help but envy and adore.

At that moment, the pair was lip-locked for about the tenth time just during the brief break in action. They really had no shame in public displays of affection, to the dismay of some. She pulled herself away to not only catch her breath, but to also upset the catcalls from some of their more immature peers in the stands.

"You really have to talk to them," she insisted, though dotingly. She smiled as if she enjoyed the attention.

Scott sighed playfully. "They don't mean any harm. Besides, it's not like we discourage them."

Jean rolled her eyes at his excuse, but she knew he was right. She never really cared that people watched them in their displays of affection. For her, it was only Scott that mattered. But because he made her realize this, she grew somewhat bitter and regretful.

"Or the rumors," she added.

Scott could tell she was frustrated. He took her by the shoulders. "Listen, why don't we just cool things down for a little while, until everyone finds something more interesting to speculate about?"

"I love you, Scott Summers," Jean said with a smile, "so the last thing I want to do is stay away from you."

He paused for a moment, contemplating. "Well how about this," he finally offered, seriously "if you can make the winning goal tonight, we'll cool down in public and move our relationship into a more private setting."

She stared at him skeptically at first, but the challenge in his tone was certainly alluring. If there was one thing Jean couldn't resist, it was a challenge. "You're on, Summers." She smiled deviously and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Come on, Grey!" Coach McCoy called sternly. "The match isn't going to wait, even for Xavier's star player!"

Jean detached herself from Scott and hustled out onto the field. Though she kept a crowd pleasing grin on her face, she couldn't subdue the anxious feelings that were creeping into her stomach. For once, she wasn't completely sure she wanted to win the soccer game.

Kitty couldn't help staring at Scott as he merged back into the stands with the excited cheers of Jean's loyal fans. She sighed aloud, which Rogue was somehow able to catch amidst the deafening roar. She whipped her head around, somewhat annoyed.

"You really have to stop watching them," she ordered. "You are starting to creep me out a little."

Kitty shot a disgusted expression at Rogue and stood. "I'm going to go get some more soda. Do you want anything?"

"Not a chance."

Even as tiny as she was, Kitty still found it difficult to push through the packed bleachers to reach the stairs leading to the ground. She somehow managed, though felt a bit frazzled afterward. The line at the concession stand had thinned greatly from what it had been at the beginning of half time. She had no qualms about waiting and missing out on all of the action that the soccer match had to offer. Truthfully, she wasn't really into sports because of the simple fact that she was terrible at them. She only enjoyed going to them because of the social scene.

She had moved up to being fifth in line when she saw two of the people that she dreaded most in the school. She attempted to disappear from view by simply wishing it to be so, but it didn't work. They had already spied her and had decided to take advantage of their rein over her.

"Well if it isn't little Kitty cat," Sydney White greeted with a mocking manner and a snarl. She flipped her bobbed blonde hair as she approached.

It was impossible for Kitty to attempt to ignore them, she realized. They would just act out even worse if she continued. She whipped her head in their direction, her ponytail flying through the air.

"Like, what do you want?" she asked more than a little annoyed.

Riley Finn was the one that usually led the two in making Kitty's life a living hell. With her hands on her hips, she came forward, a mischievous gleam in her eye. It made Kitty unconsciously back up a step and swallow her pride.

"Thanks for holding our spot for us in line," Riley squealed.

Riley sort of shoved her way in front of Kitty and knocked the petite girl off balance. To the sound of the girls giggling, Kitty careened backward. Her empty soda cup flew from her hand and rolled across the pavement spilling its ice innards everywhere. It was about that time that everyone finally decided to take notice of the situation.

'Great,' Kitty thought to herself as she was falling, 'just in time to watch me make a complete ass out of myself.'

She squeezed her eyes shut and readied herself to hit the hard ground. However, she found herself pleasantly surprised. Lanky arms wrapped around her, cushioning her fall. She eased back and bumped against a body instead of pavement. Her eyes remained tightly closed for another moment or two, as if she was too embarrassed to face whoever had so gallantly stepped in.

It was when the mocking laughter began to wane that Kitty finally opened her eyes and looked up at the one who had caught her. The young man was smiling down at her, his large eyes shining. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart could have ceased beating in that single moment. Her eyes readily devoured his entire appearance. It was that bleached slicked back hair and those icy blue eyes that would haunt her forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I don't usually leave a note at the end of the chapter unless I feel I really have to. I just want to apologize about Scott because I don't believe he would necessarily act that way. However, I did have to have some sort of catalyst to start Jean's story and that was what I came up with. I tried to make it as subdued as possible.

Also, I don't know if anyone has guessed who the mystery guy is that saved Kitty. It should be pretty obvious, so I am not going to give it away. I will just say this, though, that I like his character a lot, so I feel a little bad making him the worst person in this fanfic. However, I believe he is cocky enough and carefree enough to make it work. Also, I needed his sister to somehow show up so that her story can take place. Ok, I think I did give it away. :(


	2. The Witch's Warning

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution belongs only to those who had the amazing sense to create it before I came along.

**Title:** Slowly

**Summary:** Love can be a scary thing—how powerful it is, what it can do to you. Not to mention, how much it can hurt.

**Author's Note:** So Remy is going to make an appearance in this chapter. Again, I apologize that he is not going to be his cocky self, but his position doesn't really afford that. I tried to make him as close to his person in Evolution as I could while still maintaining his professionalism. Also, I don't pretend to know French, so I ended up having to look some up on the internet. Therefore, I apologize about any mistakes that anyone may notice in that part.

You may also notice a few puns. I can't help it. I do like adding these bits of subtle humor in there, so please forgive me. I am trying to sort of fast forward as much as I can allow to get to the 'good stuff,' as I call it. That just means passing by some of the average, everyday action. I know it may be a little boring/uninteresting at the moment, but just hang in there. Everything will begin to play itself out in time.

Also, as just a side note, and I don't mind spoiling this because it isn't of any real importance at all, there could have been more qualified characters to take the place of the guidance counselor, but I believe having Raven Darkholme fill the role was just too ironic and sweet. I just had to do it. ^.^

**Chapter 2**

- The Witch's Warning

"Rogue!"

Her head snapped in the direction of the voice and her grey eyes refocused. Her name had been called at least three times, but she had only heard it this once. She glanced to either side of her, as if she had missed something terribly important, which she more than likely had.

"Thank you for joining us," the voice with a deep Louisiana accent commented.

She finally spied Remy LeBeau, the teacher's assistant that was much too handsome for his own good, loitering near her desk, his arms crossed in a not-so-patient manner. She slouched farther down in her seat, wanting more than anything to simply disappear. She groaned and attempted to brush some of her hair in front of her face to veil her shame from the one person who mattered to her in that room.

Classes had resumed on the following Monday, two days since the opening match, much to the dismay of those that had partied too hard that weekend due to the Xavier Institute win. Even though some of the students were certainly using class time to catch up on much needed sleep, it seemed that the instructors were a little bit more lenient regarding this inappropriate action. The lessons they had also scheduled seemed to be less intensive than normal.

It wasn't that Rogue was a lazy student. It was just that she preferred to fly under the radar. Therefore, it looked a lot of the time like she wasn't even trying. Even in her favorite class, French, believe it or not, she appeared disinterested. Of course, though, she couldn't claim that it was her favorite due to the academics.

"Rogue, please find the correct location on the map to this phrase," Remy instructed again. "Où est l'hôtel?"

He strolled past her desk and toward the front of the classroom, where a giant map hung so everybody could see it. There were outlines of buildings and roads. Rogue strained her eyes to read the gibberish that labeled each location.

"L'hôtel est à votre droite," she drawled, more in a southern accent than a French one.

When Remy sighed, she knew she had gotten the answer wrong. The class chuckled again at her mistake, making her even more embarrassed. Remy shook his head, his shaggy crimson mane barely flapping with the motion.

"Miss Sefton, would you please give me the correct directions?" Remy drawled. There wasn't any annoyance in his voice, merely disappointment.

Amanda Sefton was one of the girls in class who hadn't signed up just for the hot TA. Well, perhaps that had something to do with it, but she actually preferred to learn the language, as well. "L'hôtel est à côté de la gare," she pronounced with perfection.

"Oui. Très bon." Remy smiled. "At least we know that someone is learning something."

The class laughed again, and this time it blended in with the bell tolling the end of final period. The students stood up in a hurry and rushed to escape. Remy strode over to the desk, where the actual professor of the language sat and worked on papers or lesson plans most of the day, so that he could read off the assignment for the evening before the room was emptied.

"Study your directions and the map at the end of the chapter," he announced. "There will be a quiz at the end of the week. And please complete the exercises on this hand out for tomorrow." He placed a stack on the corner of the desk.

Rogue took her time gathering her things. Her mind kept reflecting on how she had looked like a complete ass in front of the class. Well, forget the class—in front of him. She manhandled her bag over one shoulder and clomped toward the door of the classroom in her heavy black shoes.

"Rogue, if I could see you for just a moment," Remy called her back.

Rogue stopped in her tracks, sighing inwardly, and backtracked to the desk. She didn't appear too pleased, but that was mostly her berating herself for her earlier stupidity. She watched him shuffling up the stack of hand outs with his dexterous fingers and taking his sweet old time, as they were very much alone now except for the head professor.

"What do you want?" she asked awkwardly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"I was a little worried about your progress in this class." He finally looked up at her. "I know this is my first year here, but I feel that you have it in you to do better."

'Is he talking down to me?' Rogue was nearly insulted at the way he seemed to be addressing her. After all, he was only like five or six years older. She crossed her arms over her chest, her stubbornness taking over.

"I'd like to see how you do on this upcoming quiz. If you'd be willing, I would like to start a private session outside of class in order to give you any special attention you may need," he offered kindly.

However, Rogue did not receive it as nicely as perhaps he had meant. She furrowed her brow, put off. She would have surely subdued these raging emotions in her if she had known about them. But, she was as taken off guard by her response as he was.

"'Special attention?'" she inquired incredulously. "Listen, I don't know what you mean by that, but I am not some sort of pity party."

"Rogue, that is not what I me-"

"Good thing you are volunteering for this because if I have to suffer then so do you." She ripped one of the papers with the exercises on it out of his hand and stomped heatedly to the door. She spun back around to put in one last word before departing. "You want to see me outside of class now, Professor LeBeau? Then it's a date!"

Rogue continued to fume down the halls, winding this way and that, her destination intent on her mind. She didn't even stop when she nearly barreled into Kitty coming out of a classroom. As Kitty's final class of the day was a mathematics course taught by the school's founder Charles Xavier, she had formed a fairly good relationship with him and tended to remain a few minutes after just in order to chat; and, Rogue knew all of this.

She was able to link Kitty's arm at just the precise moment in order to drag her along, as well, without so much as a falter in her step. Kitty, quite taken off guard, had no choice but to follow. She was spun around so fast that the pleated grey skirt that was sanctioned with all of the girls' school uniform flew up dangerously high.

"Rogue!" Kitty protested. Yet, her friend did not cease until they had turned another corner that had infinitely less people than all of the others had. Kitty was finally able to break free and attempt to make some sense of her kidnapping. "Rogue, what is going on?"

Rogue seemed breathless, but not from her hasty journey. She hesitated, unsure. "I yelled at him."

"At who?"

"Remy," she said at first. Then she shook her head, correcting herself. "Professor LeBeau."

Kitty bit her lip. "Are you crazy? You can't yell at a professor."

"But that's not the worst of it." Just going on Rogue's expression, Kitty thought her friend had killed somebody. It looked as if Rogue was going to be sick. "I think I might have asked him on a date."

"What?" Kitty had been all prepared with her response, but this was not what she had been expecting Rogue to say. She paused and let the information soak in. Then, she smiled. "What?" she said again, but this time it was much more excitedly and heartily.

Rogue uttered a sound of disgust then spun on her heel and headed toward the girls' dormitory with Kitty in tow. Rogue was still too busy trying to comprehend all that had taken place in class. Kitty, on the other hand, had a newfound interest.

"I think I'm just being dramatic," Rogue insisted as she breezed through the halls. "I'm turning into you."

"Like, thanks a lot."

"He wants to set up some tutoring lessons or something," Rogue clarified. "He thinks I am not utilizing my potential. I called it a date before I stormed away." She shook her head again, in utter disbelief of her stupidity.

"So are you going to agree to the lessons?" Kitty asked.

Rogue stopped and turned and looked at her. "Of course," she said as though there were no other option. Then she began walking again.

"Well, it just so happens that I have a date, too," Kitty shared with a smile.

Rogue did not seem as immediately interested. She was still brooding over her own issues. Besides, it wasn't uncommon that Kitty would be given such proposals. "Kurt finally get to you?"

Kurt Wagner was their mutual friend. It wasn't a surprise that he had asked Kitty out again, as he had had a fairly public crush on her for over a year now. Kitty just never showed any interest in him other than friendship. Perhaps he had finally been given a chance, though.

"No. His name is Pietro Maximoff."

Rogue stopped and turned toward her again. "The one from the soccer match?"

"Yes." Kitty giggled. Then it was her turn to resume their pace.

"I thought he attended Bayville. How is that going to work?" Rogue questioned.

"Not anymore apparently." Kitty mused for a moment. "It turns out he transferred to Xavier Institute the day after we met. Today was his first day."

Rogue mulled this over, something not sitting right with her. "Don't you find that a little strange, Kitty?"

"I find it romantic," Kitty corrected, ending the conversation right there.

They pushed through the set of double doors that led into the common area of the girls' dormitory. There was a nice fireplace for those harsh winter months. Various seating arrangements were scattered about the space. Bookshelves contained reading materials, as well as different games. A few tables offered surfaces in which to conduct these activities and more. Two separate staircases led up to the rooms only accessible on the higher floors, while a single hallway branched off of the common area for the ground floor bedrooms. The same layout was given to the boys' dormitory, as well.

Having just entered, they nearly collided with a student and a teacher pair that were loitering just within the doorway of the dormitory. In all honesty, it probably wasn't the smartest place to be standing around, but it was also obvious that the common area was quite crowded that afternoon.

The professor turned at the interruption, having caught sounds of the two girls skidding to a halt. Instantly, she was recognizable as Professor Raven Darkholme, the short tempered guidance counselor and biology instructor. "Oh, it's you two." She sounded rather disappointed and bothered.

The female student turned at this, as well. She wore the school uniform in a fairly sloppy manner. That was apparent straight from the start. The white blouse spilled out of the top of the pleated grey skirt. One of the white knee socks slouched low on her shin, while the other remained upright. The black bow at her collar was not even tied correctly; and, the black blazer was wrinkled and unbuttoned. She had shoulder length dark hair that was kept in similar disarray, but, behind a mask of black makeup, the most piercing blue eyes. The expression on her face revealed how unenthusiastic she was to actually be there, and the dress code violation black choker she wore around her neck showed her rebellious and carefree attitude.

"Have either of you seen Miss Grey?" Raven Darkholme inquired, though not showing the least bit of interest. "She's been requested to introduce the new student to the social scenes of the school."

Kitty appeared more eager to meet someone new than to answer the instructor. "Welcome to Xavier's. I'm Kitty Pryde and this is Rogue." She held her hand out in a friendly greeting.

The girl glanced back and forth between the two roommates and even stared reluctantly at the offered hand. Raven didn't look too thrilled with the exchange either, but that was more than likely due to the fact that she was being completely ignored. She pretended to find interest elsewhere in the papers she held in her hands. Eventually, the new student was lulled by Kitty's friendly smile and shook her hand, though not as enthusiastically.

"Wanda," she introduced sullenly. "Wanda Maximoff."

Kitty's jaw dropped, much against her will, for the action alarmed Wanda slightly. Wanda ended up recoiling just a bit.

"What is it?" she asked unsurely, her suspicions appearing to run too high.

"No way. You must be related to Pietro," Kitty exclaimed.

Something flashed in Wanda's eyes. It was brief, but apparent. Her expression dropped into one of disdain and a dark cloud seemed to hover over the small gathering. "I'm his sister."

Kitty didn't seem to notice. "He never told me he had a sister."

Wanda came in close. It was actually a slightly threatening gesture, which Kitty caught onto straight away. The smile dropped from her face. She backed up a good step or two. But even so, Wanda closed in.

"Stay away from Pietro," she warned in a low voice. Then she glanced upward at Professor Darkholme then stormed off.

Raven looked slightly annoyed at having to chase after the new student. "If you'll excuse me." She followed at her own leisurely pace.

"What was that all about?" Rogue inquired carefully once the other two were out of earshot.

Kitty shook her head, staring after them, as well. "I don't know."

She made a snort of disgust and began ascending one of the staircases with Rogue right in line. They were roomed on the fourth floor, the highest level in the entire institution.

"It's hard to believe they're even related," Kitty continued, though appearing to be contemplating this more to herself than to Rogue. "He…well, he is just not like that at all."

"You make him sound perfect. Maybe too perfect?" Rogue suggested. She didn't know what had caused Wanda to go off like that—probably just some sibling rivalry, she had considered at first. But again, something didn't sit right with her and this whole situation.

Kitty didn't seem to take her input too well. She shot her a sour expression and shook her head again. In her mind, she was still trying to imagine how it might go. Granted, she wasn't entirely sure she could legitimately call it a date. After all, it was just for a private lunch on school grounds during regular school hours. Even so, she wasn't about to give up on the possibility so easily.

"Just wait until you meet him, Rogue," Kitty explained distantly, "you'll realize that Wanda is acting like nothing but a…a witch."


	3. Distance

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution belongs only to those who had the amazing sense to create it before I came along.

**Title:** Slowly

**Summary:** Love can be a scary thing—how powerful it is, what it can do to you. Not to mention, how much it can hurt.

**Author's Note: **I found that I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I want to say that it is due to the fact that the story is actually progressing, but whatever the case. I know things are still going a little slow (no pun intended?) and they probably will do so for a few more chapters. However, I expect things to start to take a turn for the worst here soon. In case I didn't mention it before, this isn't necessarily a happy story. It may end that way for some people, but the bulk of it is going to be kind of dark. Just be prepared.

**Chapter 3**

- Distance

The cafeteria was possibly the most spacious room in the entire institution since it needed the ability to house all of the students and faculty if necessary. A long, buffet-style line was set up in the front of the space with food readily available during certain specified hours of the day, seven days a week. There were numerous round tables scattered about the hall, which at the moment were about three quarters full. With the weather and temperature being fair that day, some of the students had opted to partake of their lunch outdoors in the gardens of the institution, which was more than acceptable when nature permitted.

When lunch rolled around, the students found an excuse to break up into their own cliques that classes didn't necessarily allow. It was just the way of the world. There were certain people that only associated with other certain people—most of the time the ones they shared similar interests with. It also happened that these social groups tended to occupy the exact same spot every single lunch period; and these spots were known by the entire student body. This was when school politics really reared its ugly head. For, everyone knew who they could approach and who they probably shouldn't.

There was a table isolated in a corner that was always occupied by the same group of grungy looking guys. A not-so-favorable reputation seemed to follow them, though nobody could really say where that reputation had stemmed from. More than likely, it had been rumors and gossip—the real rulers of the school. Yet, they didn't attempt to deny or avoid the bad speculation. In all reality, they just didn't care.

"Man, this school year is going to be the same boring shit," Todd Tolansky muttered, pushing the peas that came with lunch that day around on his plate. He was the littlest of the three guys seated at the table, both in height and build, and he could certainly be called the greasiest. His bronze hair was shaggy and always plastered to his clammy skin. He was also the youngest—a second year, while the rest were seniors.

There was a deep chuckle from beside him. It came from Fred Dukes, a large young man with a blonde mohawk and not so quick on the uptake. "Yeah," he agreed between mouthfuls of food, "you can say that again."

"What do you think, Lance?" Todd asked, showing off his yellowing teeth.

Lance Alvers would have been considered the leader of the group of oddities. At the moment, he was hardly even paying attention to the conversation at hand. He tended to usually look bored or distracted. He lounged in his seat, glancing about the room with his russet colored eyes. His gaze stopped scanning the moment he spied Pietro Maximoff conversing with a cute brunette at one of the hall's entryways.

He had first met the new kid when he had unexpectedly showed up the day before with baggage in his hands to move into the same dorm room. Lance had thought he had gotten lucky that school year when his roommate had failed to show up. Little did he know that someone would decide to suddenly and randomly transfer a couple months into the first semester.

Pietro had been friendly enough on their first meeting. He had even taken the time and effort to join Lance and his friends in their weekly poker game in the common area after hours that same evening. Yet, no matter how Pietro acted or what he was discussing, there was always some unspoken restraint that did not seem right. He realized right away that he would have to keep his eye on this new kid.

"Lance?" Todd asked again, waving his hand in front of those unseeing eyes.

"I think he checked out," Fred added, actually appearing more interested in something other than his hearty meal.

His eyes darted their way, which surprised Todd enough where he let out a screech. He didn't appear too amused at their antics. "Will you two knock it off?" Lance ordered, frowning.

He turned his head away again, back to where he had been watching Pietro with whoever he had found to keep him entertained. Yet, it appeared that the couple had disappeared since he had taken his eyes briefly off of them. Lance tried to maintain his cool composure, but his eyes darted around in a subtle attempt to relocate the pair.

Todd had regained his own composure and followed Lance's gaze toward the same doorway. His eyes went wide as he seemed to find something that the upperclassman had apparently overlooked. His normally hunched spine grew straighter as his interest became more peaked.

"Hey, guys," he said, though never removed his gaze from their target.

"What?" Lance groaned, more annoyed that he was being interrupted yet again.

"Forget what I said before about it being another boring year," Todd elaborated. He grinned. "Who is that?"

Across the cafeteria, Wanda had entered behind Jean, who was already receiving greetings and waves from fellow students. She didn't appear too delighted by this attention or the popularity or enthusiasm of her tour guide. Wanda looked to be very out of place and her patience appeared to be wearing thin.

"Sorry about that," Jean apologized for about the hundredth time that day. It was just that everybody knew her and she couldn't very well have a bad attitude in public. "This is the cafeteria, as I am sure you are well aware."

"Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out."

Wanda had been making little snide comments like that all day, as well, which Jean had been doing her best to simply ignore. However, it was starting to irk her. Professor Darkholme had eventually encountered Jean the previous afternoon, but due to a conflict with some extracurricular activities, she agreed to help the new girl out the following school day, which happened to be that very day.

"Yes, well it seems you have enough sense then to be able to pick out who to sit with and who not to sit with," Jean muttered frustrated.

At that point, Scott, who had been in line for some provisions, spotted Jean and strode quickly toward her. "Jean," he announced as he drew closer. His hands went out, readying to embrace her.

"Scott," Jean remarked, unprepared, but not surprised. She thought quickly and ducked behind Wanda. "Have you met Wanda Maximoff? She just started. Wanda, this is Scott Summers."

Scott sobered quickly. He hadn't been ready for this sudden obstacle, so he appeared less than enthusiastic about the meet and greet. "Hi," he said very monotone.

Wanda, who had been just as shocked by Jean's maneuver, did not look too thrilled, either. She crossed her arms over her chest, her bag hanging off her shoulder by its lone strap. "Don't sound so pleased or anything."

"Jean, what's been going on?" Scott turned all of his attention onto his girlfriend, completely ignoring Wanda's presence. "Every time I've seen you since the soccer match you always bail out right away. Is something the matter? Did I do something?"

Jean shook her head. Inside, her stomach was twisted into knots and her heart ached. "I've just been so busy, you know? All of these advanced classes I'm taking require much more time than I thought they would. And on top of all of my extracurricular activities, too. I think this year is going to be pretty hectic." It wasn't necessarily a lie, but she was certainly using her academics as an excuse.

"Well what about right now? Have some lunch with me," he offered in an almost pleading manner.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I have to take Wanda around and show her the ropes." Jean smiled reassuringly. "You understand."

Scott nodded, though it appeared quite a half-hearted action. "Right." He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I guess I'll see you when I see you." He leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips, but she turned her head just in time for him to get only cheek.

Jean stared after him, longingly, but unable to do anything about her feelings of distress. "I'm sorry, Wanda," she began again.

This time, Wanda was quick to interrupt. She had watched the entire scene play out. Actually, she had been part of it. And, she wasn't too pleased at all. "Next time you want to use me as a diversion for your little boyfriend, I have a suggestion for you." She paused. "Don't. Now I think I can manage lunch on my own."

Wanda sulked over to a table in the back that was empty because its usual occupants had taken their lunch outside for the day. She plopped down, slinging her bag onto the tabletop. Instead of eating or trying to make new friends, she extracted The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath.

She had barely gotten through a single page when she heard, "Hello, baby cakes, and what might your name be?"

"What?" she hissed. Not only was she annoyed at the interruption, but she was also appalled by what had been said.

Wanda tore her eyes away from her book and toward the much detested person at the moment. The sight of Todd made her lip curl in disgust. Truthfully, the sight of anybody greeting her in such a way would have caused that reaction.

"You must be speechless due to my good looks," he chuckled. "I tend to have that affect on people. My name is Todd and you are?"

"Get away from me," Wanda threatened lowly.

"You might want to do as she says, Tolansky," another male voice joined in.

Todd was instantly drawn. He became panicky, jittery. "Duncan! I-I was just-"

"Leaving," Duncan Matthews finished for him.

"Right," Todd confirmed. He gave one last fleeting look at Wanda then backed away slowly.

Wanda stared up at the blonde haired jock that had joined, still not trusting, but eased a little by his handsome features. Her eyes darted over to where Todd rejoined his table, just momentarily, but then she refocused back onto Duncan.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself," she muttered, trying to find the page she had left off on in her book.

"Somehow I believe that." He cracked a smirk. "May I sit?"

When she didn't reply, but merely looked at him, he pulled out a chair and slid in across from her. She was still skeptical. She couldn't believe that he would have approached on his own free will. In her last school, nobody of social significance ever spoke to her, unless it was to poke fun. At the same time, she had to give him props for interacting with her the way he did. Perhaps he really did connect with her on some strange level.

"My name is Duncan Matthews. I play on the football team here," he introduced. He watched her stare hesitantly at him and chuckled briefly. "You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to. I'll find other ways to get your attention."

It was so strange and she felt like she was being equally as strange, too. She couldn't help but smile just a little at the absurdity of it all. "Wanda Maximoff," she stated simply.

"Wanda, I would like to take you on a date."

Wanda instantly recoiled. Not only was the statement blunt, but also completely unexpected. He wasn't the typical person who would show an interest in her kind. Not only that, but in all honesty she had never been asked out before. She had never even been approached with such a proposition.

"Why me?" she questioned somewhat harshly. Her voice adopted its usual callousness all on its own.

"Look around." So she did, but not entirely sure why. "Everyone is the same. You are like a breath of fresh air, though, Wanda."

A few minutes later Duncan Matthews returned to his table in the center of the cafeteria. There were a good number of letter jackets cloistered around it, but even so, he managed to squeeze his way into the midst of them. At his arrival, all of the other young men turned their eyes and ears onto him. Whatever chatter had been going on instantly ceased.

"So, what happened?" one of the eager young jocks asked.

"She agreed," Duncan informed with a large proud grin on his face. "You better start handing that money over because it is as good as mine, boys."


	4. Burn

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution belongs only to those who had the amazing sense to create it before I came along.

**Title:** Slowly

**Summary:** Love can be a scary thing—how powerful it is, what it can do to you. Not to mention, how much it can hurt.

**Author's Note:** So the last chapter introduced Wanda's story. It is quite obvious from just the bit I gave, but just in case I will go ahead and mention the gist of it. Basically we will see her "relationship" with Duncan turn out to be nothing more than some sort of cruel bet or joke or whatnot. On that note, I know it is a little strange that I have paired the two up like this. However, the only person I thought might be stupid and selfish and cruel enough to pull something like that was Duncan Matthews.

**Chapter 4**

- Burn

Kitty shrieked. Even with the raucous chatter that erupted when all of the students were released into the halls to go to lunch, her scream pierced through the noise. It certainly caused a few heads to turn in her direction in curiosity.

"Kurt, don't do that! You're gonna, like, give me a heart attack."

Kurt Wagner rubbed the back of his head nervously and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Kitty," he apologized.

She shook her head, her brown ponytail wagging behind her. "It's fine. You just shouldn't sneak up on people."

Kitty began walking quickly down the hall, or at least as fast as she could go given the sizeable crowds attempting to push their way through. Kurt was close in tow. The gawky teenager had been friends with Kitty for a while, ever since he had moved there as an exchange student from Germany. Almost right from the moment he had met her, too, he had tried several futile attempts to get her to go out with him.

"Why are you so jumpy today, Kitty?" he asked in his thick accent.

"I'm not. I'm just, like, ugh." She snorted in frustration then glanced over her shoulder at him. "Will you, like, stop following me?" She pointed an accusatory finger at him.

Kurt's hands shot into the air as if she were holding him at gun point. "Geez, someone's got her panties in a twist." The thing about Kurt was that he used a lot of American phrases that he didn't always know the meanings of. This almost always worked to get a laugh from Kitty. But not that day. She was much too tense to react normally to his antics.

"Ew, Kurt, that's not it at all." She groaned, turning away from him.

As her eyes scanned across the crowds in front of her, the students parted just right in order for her to catch a glimpse of her date waiting by the cafeteria doors. Suddenly, her nerves increased tenfold. Whatever she was feeling before was enhanced by the mere sight of Pietro Maximoff.

"There he is," she hissed. Then she began to glance about frantically, to which Kurt remained highly confused. "Hurry, Kurt, disappear." She shoved him away from her so hard that he collided with a couple other students and nearly face planted into the floor. She couldn't very well have Pietro get the wrong idea, after all.

Kitty couldn't concern herself with Kurt's well-being. She approached Pietro, who had his arms crossed over his chest and leaned casually against the wall. Nervously, she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Hello," she greeted with an anxious giggle.

Pietro glanced coolly at her and gave his winning grin. She just about melted right there. Even though her heart pounded in her chest, she couldn't say that she was nervous anymore. She was just grateful to be in his presence. The smile was contagious and she found herself returning the gesture. It was accompanied by a small blush that had crept to her cheeks because, though she hated to fawn over it, he was just too damn beautiful!

"I'm, like, sorry I'm late," she breathed, though she was pretty sure she had arrived close to the precise scheduled time.

"No worries," he dismissed nonchalantly. "This may actually sound kind of lame, but I came here early. I couldn't wait."

Kitty blushed even more profusely. She felt self-conscious and giddy. "Well, what did you have in mind?" She needed to continue with the date or the luncheon or whatever the hell this was. She was afraid that at any moment she might awaken from some sort of dream.

"I'm glad you asked," he said, righting himself. He offered his hand for her to take. "Come with me."

With her hand reluctantly in his, Pietro led Kitty outside to the gardens where there were already a good number of people enjoying the weather. He bypassed all of the crowds, winding her farther from the actual building and deeper into the maze of flowers and shrubbery. Kitty could honestly say that she had yet to explore the gardens to that extent since she had first arrived at the school.

They eventually came upon an area that was void of any other people and just out of earshot of any of the noise. The path met a dead end at a nice, but miniscule clearing. The stones opened onto grass with a bench at the far side almost surrounded by flowering bushes. There was a blanket spread in front of the bench and a closed basket sitting directly in the middle of it.

Kitty gasped when she first saw it, her breath then catching in her throat. It was idyllic, to say the least. She had thought that perhaps the lunch date would have been mediocre, seeing as how they had little options at their disposal. But somehow Pietro had managed to find a way to make it perfect.

"Have a seat." Pietro ushered her to the blanket. She swept the skirt of her uniform under her bum then lowered herself onto the blanket. Pietro followed with less of a hassle then opened up the basket to begin partaking of whatever he had packed. "Sorry that there aren't more options for us."

He handed Kitty a sandwich encased in plastic wrap and placed two diet sodas on the blanket in front of them. She looked down at the sandwich between her hands and smiled. When she heard him begin to unwrap his own meal, she began to do the same. She took a small bite out of the cold contents. She was used to the taste. It was a simple sandwich from the cafeteria. However, she made herself believe that it was even more delicious because she was eating it with Pietro in the most beautiful setting she had ever seen.

"Thank you for inviting me here," Kitty said after she had swallowed her first bite. Though the silence didn't seem strained at all, she knew her nerves would burst from her body if she didn't make some sort of conversation. Besides, she wanted to get to know this mysterious newcomer. "This place is, like, amazing." She nervously contained some hair behind her ear again.

"Well, you're worth it." Pietro gave his fantastic smile again. Then he took a big bite out of his sandwich and masticated it.

Kitty tossed her head. Whatever Pietro said, she tended to believe it. There was just something about him or the way he stated it that made her believe she was worth such consideration. She took a sip from the soda, unable to keep her eyes off of him, though.

Pretty much just to usher in a change of subject, but also to, in a way, prove that Wanda had no idea what she was talking about or who she was dealing with, Kitty breached the topic of yesterday's meeting. "So I, like, ran into your sister yesterday," she stated. Her eyes fell onto the soda can and she adjusted it awkwardly on the blanket. "You two don't seem to have, like, too much in common."

When she raised her gaze, she froze in her place. The expression on Pietro's face was so loathsome that it stopped her dead in her movements and made her heart race for all of the wrong reasons. It was a complete 180 from where they had just been. Not to mention, it made Kitty as uncomfortable and fearful as hell. Like she did best, though, Kitty tried to play it off and pretend she hadn't noticed his change of attitude.

"Are you getting along in your classes?" She turned her head away, while at the same time berating herself for not coming up with something more convincing.

"Kitty, can I ask you one thing?" Pietro said in a low voice. It was obvious that he was attempting to keep it under control.

"Of course." She looked toward him again, grinning and giggling half-heartedly. "You can ask me anything, Pietro."

"Never bring up my family again."

She swallowed. The threat in his voice made her nervous, but in the next instant, he slumped and appeared defeated. She had no idea what was going on with this kid, but her sentiments ran high. She knew there had to be some issues he was dealing with. Obviously, they affected his relationship with his sister, that was for sure.

"I'm sorry," she replied quietly.

Pietro shook his head. "It's just that my father was all we had, but he was never really around. He was always too busy tending to his precious corporation, Magneto. Then when my sister did pretty much the same thing, I was left all alone. I can't forgive them for abandoning me, Kitty." He looked up at her through his lashes. "You won't abandon me, will you, Kitty?"

His pathetic look made Kitty want to hug him tightly, but she refrained from doing so, not without difficulty. Instead, she scooted closer and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, afraid to rouse him into the emotionally charged figure he had just been.

"Of course not," she whispered, not really knowing what else to say in that moment. "I'm so sorry, Pietro."

"It's ok. You didn't know. You couldn't have known."

Pietro raised his eyes to her, pleading and hurt. In that moment, the blame that she had thought she had caught in his tone just a second earlier dissipated immediately. All she saw was the young man in front of her, so full of life and longing. She was reminded of the person she had been so attracted to, but it was deeper now, much deeper.

Pietro leaned in, pulling her head in closer to his, and laid his lips upon hers. He kissed her deeply, passionately. He felt her relax in his hands and against his mouth. Kitty's lips had gone numb and submissive, and he took that time to thoroughly explore her mouth. She felt as if she were melting. Her heart raced, this time for all of the right reasons. She felt hot and flighty, as if she couldn't think. She didn't even want to think. She just wanted to fall into him. She wanted them to slowly burn together.

After having walked back to the institution hand in hand, Kitty reluctantly parted from Pietro to attend her next class. They had barely heard the bell tolling the end of lunch period. The walk back to the building would have nearly seen them late enough, but the leisurely stroll they took just ensured that. Kitty had to admit that she had never been tardy for class before, especially one taught by Professor Logan. However, she couldn't say she really cared at that moment whether she would make it to class or not.

Just inside of the building Kitty nearly knocked into Kurt, who was rushing through the hallway to make it to his own class. Kurt, unlike Kitty, made a habit of being tardy. He slid to a halt, despite the elapsing time, surprised by her presence outside of the classroom.

"Kitty, what are you doing?" he asked her.

She seemed to snap back to the present. "Oh, what?"

"You're already late for class," he announced. "You're never late!"

She just grinned and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, you shouldn't, like, worry so much."

He grabbed her arms and leaned in, barreling into her eyes. "What's gotten into you?" he asked her, perplexed.

Kitty just shook him off and turned back around to view Pietro one last time before she started farther into the building in the direction of her class. Her expression slowly fell while she studied his features through the glass doors. He had that same look he had gotten when she had mentioned running into his sister. She couldn't determine whether he was staring at her or at Kurt with that irate expression. But, her wonder was fleeting as she did have to get to class and did have other things on her mind. After all, she couldn't get caught up on that when she had so much to be happy about.


	5. The Games That Boys Play

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution belongs only to those who had the amazing sense to create it before I came along.

**Title:** Slowly

**Summary:** Love can be a scary thing—how powerful it is, what it can do to you. Not to mention, how much it can hurt.

**Author's Note:** Again, for this chapter, I do not pretend that I know French. I looked it up on the internet and then took a small, minute liberty from there. I also decided to present Remy and Rogue's relationship in a more passionate way. I figured that they are both quite intense characters, at times, so there might be an explosion once they finally come together.

**Chapter 5**

- The Games That Boys Play

By the end of the week, there were a few things of note.

Kitty and Pietro's relationship was made official and public, much to the dismay of some. After that first date, she had been unable to turn down his proposal at forming a relationship. It was all moving so fast, like a whirlwind in her head. Yet, she couldn't deny the excitement of it all. She suddenly felt like she belonged and that someone was there to understand her. And, she understood him. She was the only one—the only person that Pietro could rely upon and trust in.

Wanda's date with Duncan Matthews had gone fairly well, much to her surprise. She hadn't expected much from it, so she figured that was why she had felt good about it afterward. It made her have to rethink her previous assumptions. That was actually worse than the mere idea of the date had been. Yet, when he came to her a second time, she had found herself actually eager to meet with him again. He didn't seem intimidated or put off by her, which was a first, she had to admit. There had always been something that prevented her from getting close to people.

Jean was still avoiding Scott as much as was possible. She knew she couldn't keep it up forever, though. Especially since others were beginning to speculate and talk. She had made so many excuses as to why she was unable to spend her usual amount of time with him that she was actually starting to believe them. It physically pained her to not be able to confide in her boyfriend—to spend so much time away from him. Yet, she just couldn't face him. Not yet.

Rogue discovered that her late night study attempts had not resulted the way she had hoped. She stared at her quiz, which looked like it was bleeding, and the large red letter scrawled across it. She sank down in her seat and groaned. It was no use. No matter how hard she tried, she just wasn't cut out for French.

As the rest of the students exited the classroom a little less enthusiastically than the previous days, Rogue remained where she was. She already knew what was coming. She had figured that it was best to get this private meeting with Professor LeBeau over with because that way it would be less painful for her, much like ripping a band aid off in one swift go. Once all of the other students had departed, the head teacher took his time gathering his own things and muttering a few words to Remy before heading out the same way everyone else had. That just left Rogue and her crush.

He didn't say anything. He organized his papers in silence, allowing it to soak in. Rogue didn't believe she could take it. After a few minutes, without looking up from his task, he finally addressed her. "So you are deciding to take me up on my offer?"

"I said so before, didn't I?" She looked very unwilling to cooperate. Her hands were crossed over her chest and she was slumped in a very disinterested way.

Remy circled around to her, closing the classroom door en route, and sat at the desk in front of her, but facing her. He set a manila folder down between them then pulled her bloody test on top of that. "All right," he started, "let's first go over the answers you got wrong. Then we can analyze where the wrong response came from and how to come to the correct one."

"Fun," Rogue responded sarcastically.

He smirked at her impudence then leaned over and began reading through the test. Rogue tried to listen and pay attention at first, but it proved to be quite difficult. The only thing that she was really aware of was the proximity of Remy's face to hers. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breath came in short. She found herself staring more at his face than at the sheet of paper in front of her. She began to think that this had been all a very terrible idea.

Remy glanced up at Rogue expectantly, causing her to blush in surprise and embarrassment. He apparently was finished going over the entire test and was now looking for individual answers. Because she hadn't heard a single word, she was unprepared at how or what to answer.

"Um," she stammered, "where were we again?"

He sighed, which made her stomach drop from beneath her. This was exactly what she hated and she always wanted to avoid. "I think this might be your problem, Rogue. You are too easily distracted."

"You can say that again," she muttered.

"What's the problem?" he asked, showing genuine concern.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Nevermind. I'm just not cut out for French."

Remy did something bold. Or at least he would have known that if he knew how she felt. He touched her arm gently and comfortingly. It sent a wave of prickles across her skin and nearly caused her to start in her seat. She looked down at the contact, flushing even more profusely.

"You need to have more confidence. You just don't see what I see," he explained softly.

Rogue drew her arm back toward her body. "And what do you see?" she questioned him, slightly ashamed.

He paused a moment, which disheartened her. But as he went slowly through his answer, the butterflies in her stomach grew more and more restless. "I see a mature young woman, who was hurt in some way and has carried that with her ever since. I see that she has been affected by it to the point of losing confidence and losing hope in herself." His eyes darted across her features with a much different expression than she had ever seen in them. "I see someone who is intelligent and beautiful, but she just doesn't realize it."

Rogue swallowed and shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose I will give it a shot."

She leaned over the paper and looked at the first question she had gotten wrong. Slowly and in a great attempt to hit every pronunciation correctly, she began to read it aloud. It took great effort just to keep her eyes focused on the French scribbled in front of her when all she wanted to do was stare at Remy.

But it was Remy's turn to be distracted by her. He was unable to take his eyes off of her ever since revealing the young woman he watched every day in class. He knew he shouldn't have these feelings. He knew it was wrong. But, he also knew that Rogue was different from the other students he saw all day, every day. He had been a little taken aback by the edgy girl when he had first started, but her defiant attitude grew on him. He liked her fire.

He had believed it was a good idea to invite her to a private study session, seeing as how she needed the help. He would have offered it to any student in the same situation. But he hadn't. He had offered it to Rogue. He saw his folly in this now. He saw the danger looming ahead. Yet, he couldn't stop himself. He was out of control and careening toward a head on collision.

"So _C'est loin_ is far. _Ce n'est pas loin_ would be not very far?" Rogue muttered, gradually grasping it.

She just raised her eyes toward her teacher for confirmation when all of a sudden Remy lurched forward toward her. His lips pressed hard against hers, drawing the breath from her throat. At first, she was so taken aback that she didn't know how to react. Her eyes bugged and her body tensed. It was just a second before she comprehended what was occurring.

Remy LeBeau, Professor LeBeau, was kissing her. It was a full on kiss, too. His hand was behind her head, holding her in place. His eyes were shut in the moment of it. Though he was forceful, he was still gentle. That she took note of. Her nostrils were filled with his scent and it was certainly something she would have enjoyed drowning in. She was beginning to relax into him when, just as abruptly as he had initiated the kiss, his eyes thrust open onto her and he jerked backward.

His expression was one of pure horror and anxiety. "I-I'm sorry, Rogue," he stammered. "That was very inappropriate."

Remy stood and paced away, toward the front of the classroom. Rogue watched him, but was still unable to move or utter anything. She was still in a state of shock. Meanwhile, Remy appeared at odds with himself. He mentally berated his clumsy actions, while still cherishing the feel and taste of her mouth. He kept his back to her, unable to face her after his behavior. He balanced himself with one hand on the wall in front of him.

Meanwhile Rogue had the opportunity to compose herself. She was able to catch up to the moment—the sudden kiss, his reaction. It was now up to her to figure out where she stood. Normally, she would consult Kitty on situations like this, but Kitty had been M.I.A. all week long. Truthfully, she wasn't good at figuring out the games that boys played. Just ask the first boy who had shown any interest in her and his hospital expenses.

So instead, Rogue stood up, quite mechanically, and stepped out of her desk. She strode toward the front of the room. Her footsteps roused Remy, who turned to her approach. There was still guilt on his features and longing in his eyes.

"Rogue," he uttered rather pathetically again. "I'm so sorry. Please don't-"

She threw himself onto him, the contact of her lips on his cutting his sentence short. She devoured him hungrily and he wrapped his arms around her slim body and pulled her in as close as he could against his own. She figured that if he could play this game then so could she. And, she would win.


	6. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution belongs only to those who had the amazing sense to create it before I came along.

**Title:** Slowly

**Summary:** Love can be a scary thing—how powerful it is, what it can do to you. Not to mention, how much it can hurt.

**Author's Note:** Funny you should wonder what is going on with Jean because this is her chapter. I want to say right now that this chapter has a mature scene in it. I didn't want to be too detailed because it is a little awkward and the focus isn't really on the physical. I do apologize if Jean seems to be going a little insane. That really wasn't my intent. This chapter is just a big step in her life and her relationship, so it definitely makes some mental and emotional strain. Anyway, this chapter should also reveal Jean's part in this whole fanfic.

**Chapter 6**

- Betrayal

"So, like, what's the deal with you and Scott?"

Taryn Fujioka had always rubbed Jean the wrong way, especially when it came to Scott. She always seemed a bit too eager around him or even the subject of him. Even so, she had been friends with Taryn since middle school. It was difficult for her to even use the word 'friend' when referring to her classmate. Or any classmate for that matter. The brunette had always been more like her rival than her ally: in sports, academics, and now with Scott it seemed.

Jean's eyes narrowed on the girl walking beside her. "Nothing. There is really nothing going on." Under her breath, she added, "Especially nothing that concerns you."

Taryn didn't appear to notice Jean's jealous attitude. "You two don't seem as close as you used to, that's all." She stopped dead in her tracks. A strange mixture of pleasure and shock and appall was expressed on her face. "You aren't breaking up, are you?"

Jean shook her head at the absurd idea." Of course not."

She opened her strides and was soon ahead of the other girl. She knew, though, that Taryn's sly mind was at work with ways to get Scott's attention. This irked Jean more than the constant barrage of questions on the matter. Soon enough, though, she had made it to the cafeteria where everyone was just taking their seats for dinner. Professor Xavier, the head and founder of the school, always joined them for the scheduled supper time and started things off with a special message for the students and faculty.

Jean slid into her usual spot and Taryn did the same next to her. She was relieved that there was basically no time to chit chat after they had arrived because she didn't really feel that that she had the patience to interact with Taryn anymore.

Professor Xavier moved to the front of the cafeteria in his electric wheelchair. Though he didn't present himself as a particularly imposing figure, everyone went immediately silent at his arrival. Students and faculty alike showed him the utmost respect because he was an all around kind and caring person, and damn intelligent.

"Welcome. It is good again to have everyone gathered." He usually began with a grateful greeting. "Today I would just like to inform the entire institute that in a month's time, before the weather gets too disagreeable, there will be a special event held here on campus."There was an eruption of quiet chatter that he chose to ignore. "Though it isn't customary, the Xavier Institute is going to hold an official Halloween-homecoming dance with Bayville." This time the talk was significantly louder. He had to order the students to be quiet before he could continue. "This first ever event is for the purpose of promoting friendship between our two schools. There will be a newsletter in every students' mailbox that I ask that you look over. It will have instructions and information on the event. Anymore questions regarding the dance can be directed at any faculty member, as each and every one of them has already been updated regarding this event. Thank you."

The noise that erupted was deafening. Everybody sought to gossip about this upcoming dance, whether in excitement or dismay. It couldn't necessarily be considered a good way to begin the meal since most were too busy discussing to know that it was their turn to go to the front and collect their plates. Yet, it definitely worked to occupy the student mind for the time being.

Jean didn't appear too happy about this new development. She refused to talk to Taryn about it, turning her head in the opposite direction and forcing the girl to find gossip elsewhere at the table. Her mind alone was a whirlwind, let alone what others thought on the subject. She would have been more than happy to go, especially with Scott as her date. In fact, she would have loved it! But not now; not now that she couldn't allow herself to be alone with him for even a few minutes.

She hated herself for not being stronger and capable of confronting him. But what could she say? Ever since she had made that stupid agreement with him and then that stupid game winning goal, she had been unable to face him. The truth was that she was terrified. She was so afraid that she would actually have to go through with her end of the deal. She was so scared of what he could be expecting out of her. Perhaps the most terrifying thing of all, though, was the possibility that she might not live up to those expectations of his.

She was perfect in everybody's eyes. She hated it. She hated constantly trying to live up to these impossible standards. Most of the time, she felt as though she was going to break. But Scott understood her and allowed her to be herself. She loved that. She missed that. Now, however, she didn't know where she stood.

"Jean," Taryn interjected, dropping her tray of that night's meatloaf onto the table. "You didn't get your food yet? I know it isn't the most appetizing meal that the chef ever made, but it is still food."

Jean didn't realize that her table had been granted leave to the buffet line. She was slightly annoyed that Taryn hadn't roused her sooner, but she wasn't surprised. She stood up noisily. Defensively and snappishly she told her, "I'm going now."

The fiery red head entered the steadily moving line of students, dealing with her issues on Taryn and her inner battle with Scott. She was so preoccupied, in fact, that she was unaware of the very Scott Summers quickly approaching her. It wasn't until he had her by the arm that she realized he was right in front of her.

"Scott!" she stated in shock.

"We have to talk."

Though his shades covered his eyes, as usual, she knew that he was staring severely into her. She knew that he was hurt, as well, and confused. She didn't want to make a scene, though she could tell that they already were. She glanced to either side of them. The students in line around them were watching curiously, ready to witness some juicy scene that could contribute to the school gossip.

"Fine," she murmured solidly.

They walked side-by-side out of the cafeteria, trying their best to appear normal. It wasn't until they had wound through the maze of hallways and were standing in the empty, silent gymnasium that jean finally turned on him and pointed an accusatory finger.

"What were you thinking back there, Scott Summers?" she shot.

He was so taken aback that it was difficult for him to find words at first. He took a deep breath to compose himself then tried again at a retort. "Me? You are trying to fault me here?" He scoffed and shook his head. "This is unbelievable. What about you? Where have you been the last week, Jean?"

She bit her lip, not knowing how to answer that. She tried to be angry and cross with him, but it wasn't working. She was about to break down and cry. That was the last thing she wanted him to see, though. She hadn't ever shown anyone a single tear. She couldn't call anybody a real friend. All she had had was Scott. Now, all she had was her stubborn self.

Jean spun away from him because the tears were beginning to sting her eyes. "Just stay away from me, Scott," she ordered, though her voice cracked.

He sank a bit, truly concerned more than anything. "Jean, what's the matter?" He wanted to go to her, but he knew she would simply recoil if he tried to comfort her. At the same time, he wanted to understand her.

"Nothing."

She began to walk blindly away from him. She ended up wandering toward an end of the gym that was used as storage for the wrestling mats. She didn't really know how she had gotten there and she didn't really care. Scott followed her anyway.

"Don't run away from me!" he called. When she finally stopped at the dead end, he scoffed. "Ever since that soccer match you have been different, distant. I don't see you anymore unless it's just in passing down the hallway. I know we were going to try to cool things down in public a bit, but this is too extreme."

She felt a pang of pain at the mention of the soccer match. Obviously he still remembered what they had discussed. "It's not about that," she sobbed.

"Then what is this about!?" he yelled.

His voice echoed all around them, bouncing off of the bare walls. He realized that this was the first time he had ever raised his voice to her. Granted they had their little squabbles in the past, but this was something new entirely. Jean flinched at the volume of his voice. Still tense, she turned back around to face him.

"I don't know how I will do," she finally admitted, softer than he had been.

Scott shrugged, clearly lost. "Do at what?"

"At…" Jean trailed off, not wanting to say it. She figured by the awkward way she reacted he would get the hint.

And he did. "Sex?"

"Yes," she confirmed. She hugged herself conservatively. "I don't know if I will be able to make you happy in that area."

He looked at her—studied her. Then Scott burst out laughing. He really didn't mean to, but she was being so calculating about the whole thing. Not to mention he was not used to seeing her in such a self-conscious pose. Even before he laughed he knew it was the wrong reaction, and her recoil confirmed it.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I didn't mean to laugh."

"Then what did you mean?" she asked harshly.

Scott rubbed her arms soothingly. She melted at his touch. It had been so long since she had felt it. Well, it had actually only been less than a week, but to her it had felt like ages. "Jean, you have nothing to worry about. Stop trying to be so perfect. If we love each other, it will be spectacular."

"Promise?" she mumbled.

"Promise," he whispered.

He drew closer and kissed her. Jean felt her entire body succumbing to him at that moment. She didn't realize how much she had actually missed him, how much she actually cared for him, until that kiss. Her tears soon dried up and a fire was ignited inside of her. Her kisses became hungrier, like she wouldn't be satisfied until she devoured him entirely or they merged into one.

Jean wasn't sure if she was the one that pulled Scott down onto the wrestling mats or if he was the one to initiate it. It made no difference. She wasn't aware of anything except for Scott: his scent, his touch, his taste.

"Jean," Scott attempted to say beneath her lips pressed hard to his, "you don't have to-"

She stopped and stared at him, her eyes large and pleading. "I know," she cooed. What she didn't tell him was that all she wanted was to make him happy. After all that she had put him through, and with him being so understanding, she believed she could muster through. After all, it was Scott. She was safe with Scott.

Jean tugged at him, inciting him to assist in the removal of his clothes. They worked on Jean next. Since it was after school hours, the students were allowed to parade around in their casual clothes rather than the uniform. Therefore, it took a bit more maneuvering to remove the jeans that she had donned than if she had still been in her skirt.

When she was finally laying naked on the old wrestling mats with the air cooling her skin and sobering her, she began to have doubts about what they were about to do. She suddenly felt exposed, not just physically, and vulnerable. She had to keep reminding herself that it was Scott she was with, but it seemed to do little to calm her, unlike before.

But it was too late.

Scott thrust into her. Jean had to bite her lip to stifle a cry of pain and surprise. She tried to relax, but every muscle in her body was tense. Scott didn't seem to notice her discomfort at all. In fact, his head was bowed so he wasn't even looking at her at all. She turned her head in the opposite direction and squeezed her eyes shut. She barely felt his soft kisses along the length of her neck beneath the pain. No matter how hard she tried to ignore the hurt, she couldn't.

She wanted this, she kept reminding herself. She wanted to make Scott happy. She wanted to show him that she loved him. Yet, she was on the verge of tears again. It wasn't just due to the physical pain, but also her emotional battle. He had promised her that everything was going to be alright. But then why was she in so much pain?

Jean didn't know how much agonizing time had passed, but Scott eventually tensed then collapsed. His arms were shaking from the strain of holding himself up and his breathing was rapid. His naked body was dotted with sweat, but he still lowered himself easily on top of her so that he could rest. She cringed when his sticky skin touched her, which she immediately realized and felt guilty about.

It was awkward laying there with him on top of her. She swallowed and blinked a few times. Then she cleared her throat, ready to move on. "We should get back. Who knows how long it has been and what people might be thinking."

She felt him nod next to her then he slowly clambered off of her. "Are you ok?" he asked, caressing her bare thigh.

Jean sat up and nodded. "Yeah. Just fine."

She smiled pleasantly at him and he leaned in and kissed her. As he fumbled to get his clothes on, Jean did the same. She stopped dead in her action, though, when she saw the blood that had accumulated beneath her. She was gripped with terror and then anger.

"W-What is this?" she stammered barely above a whisper. Scott didn't seem to hear her. Her voice grew louder, more frantic. "What did you do to me?"

Scott turned at that, confused and concerned. "What? What happened?"

Jean held up two bloody fingers that she had pulled away from the pool. "You said it would be spectacular. You promised." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Scott fell into her, pulling her close to his chest in a deep embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't realize."

Jean allowed herself to be manipulated into the embrace. She couldn't really think about moving at that moment. She was still trying to wrap her head around what she had just allowed to happen and where they were supposed to go from there.

After all, Scott had caused her pain. She was supposed to have been safe with him and he let her down. He had lied to her. The only thing Jean felt in that moment was betrayal.


	7. Boys Have Mood Swings, Too

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution belongs only to those who had the amazing sense to create it before I came along.

**Title:** Slowly

**Summary:** Love can be a scary thing—how powerful it is, what it can do to you. Not to mention, how much it can hurt.

**Author's Note:** So this chapter begins a rather controversial and difficult subject. I shall let you see it for yourself in Kitty's story. I want to do it justice, but please let me know if there are any qualms or your other opinions on the matter. Again, Pietro is a great character in the show and I hate to make him such a bad guy. His cocky personality and history with his family made him a perfect option for this role, though. So, I do apologize if some disagree with the way he is portrayed in this chapter. I also thought I would make the chapter title lighter to counteract the tension later on in the chapter. Otherwise, enjoy as the story advances and the plot thickens.

**Chapter 7**

- Boys Have Mood Swings, Too

Wanda was sitting with her book in the shade of a tree when Duncan came up behind her and fairly startled her out of her skin. The old Wanda would have reacted violently and would very well have harmed him physically. The new Wanda smiled stiffly and kept herself in check mentally. She couldn't even believe the sudden change in her. After her dates with Duncan she seemed to have a new outlook on life. Where she had been ignored and ostracized before, she suddenly felt accepted and, well, normal.

Her smile still lacked in intensity. It appeared strained and slightly odd. However, it was certainly a new addition to her otherwise severe look. She set her book down, forgotten, and turned toward Duncan.

"Hey there," he greeted. He found a spot near her. "I was looking to talk to you about something."

Wanda's heart raced, much against her will. She pretty much already figured out what it was he was about to bring up. After all, Professor Xavier had brought the upcoming dance to everyone's attention only yesterday at dinner. Already it seemed like people were pairing off and becoming obsessed about what they would wear. According to the newsletter passed out on the social event, the students were allowed to wear casual clothing outside of their uniform, so long as they were appropriate. That meant a trip into the city, which excited everyone.

"Yes," she urged, trying to act surprised. She was never really good at all of the girly stuff, proper reactions included. She definitely wanted to make this work, though, because it had started out so agreeable already.

Maybe it had begun too perfectly. She certainly had her reservations about the apparent relationship they were entering into. It was just because she had never experienced another like it before, she decided. It was also because she had such trust issues due to those people that were supposed to be her family. She had decided to continue to go along with it despite her reservations.

Duncan smiled. "That dance the headmaster mentioned yesterday. Well, I was hoping you would go with me."

Wanda didn't react at first. She was trying to keep a calm exterior, but inside she was overjoyed. She had never really felt like this before, so handling it was completely new, as well. Finally, a grin erupted on her face. It felt different. It utilized muscles she had not known existed.

"Sure," she replied happily.

"Perfect," Duncan replied. He pushed back her unkempt black hair and placed a hesitant kiss upon her cheek. He smiled, as well, but for one reason or another it appeared somewhat strained. "Well, I have to jet. But, I will definitely be seeing you soon."

She watched him as he appeared to not be able to get away from her fast enough. She was so blinded by the idea of someone even asking her to the dance that she didn't notice some of the questionable signs he was giving out that would have fueled her doubt. She leaned back against the trunk of the tree with a sigh and raised her book to her face again. She knew she was too distracted, though, to be able to focus on the words printed across the pages. She was turning into those people she despised the most: the ones that found too much importance in the social scenes of school.

"Are you really going to the dance with that creep?" came a familiar voice, startling her from her reverie.

Wanda dropped her book and looked frantically about her for the creature that had spoken to her. It wasn't long before she spied Todd peering out from behind the very same tree. Immediately she felt disgusted and disturbed. She frowned in displeasure and certainly made a noise of such.

"Were you listening in on my conversation?" she accused.

"Of course not, baby cakes," he stammered, coming out from behind the trunk. "I just have really sharp ears, that's all."

Truth was, he had. Todd had seen her seated peacefully beneath the tree and had approached from across the yard. He hadn't necessarily been looking to join her, but just to be near her. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since the day he had gone up to her.

Wanda rolled her eyes and turned away from him, picking her novel up again. However, she couldn't help noticing him circle around to her front and take a seat facing her. She sighed in annoyance. "What do you want, Todd?" she asked distractedly.

"Are you really going to the dance with that creep?" he repeated.

She dropped the book heatedly into her lap. "How is that any of your business?" she shot.

He flinched but showed no other sign of disturbance. "I just don't want you falling in with the wrong crowd, that's all."

Wanda nearly laughed, and she never laughed. "The wrong crowd?" she mocked. "So what would that make you?"

"Don't you know, sweetums?" He grinned broadly, proudly. "I'm the good guy."

She actually laughed briefly. The sound surprised even her, for she had never heard herself make such a noise. She hadn't even known that she had it in her and she probably would have never found out.

"You have a pretty laugh," Todd complimented.

Wanda just shook her head. She raised her book again, pretending to be preoccupied. She would never admit that she actually enjoyed Todd's company, but she couldn't deny that he was certainly entertaining. Apparently her laugh had already revealed that much.

"But seriously, though," he had continued, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

All of the fun dissipated from the situation. She lowered her book slightly below her eye level so that she could peer over it at him. He looked very genuine, which tugged at her heart for one reason or another. Perhaps she was just too emotional these days.

"Why would you say that?" she fished, holding back her interest as best as possible.

Todd shrugged. "Matthews has got a reputation, that's all. I thought out of everyone you would be able to see past him."

Wanda glared at him, clearly perturbed by his response. "What does that mean?"

Todd just smiled sadly and stood. "I should get going before he sees me talking to you."

"What does that mean?" she asked again, still stuck on his previous statement.

Instead, Todd just waved sheepishly and trudged off, leaving Wanda staring on in anger and frustration.

"What does that mean?" she called after him, but he didn't so much as turn around.

xXx

"Why are you, like, taking so long to ask me?" Kitty huffed.

She followed Pietro through the darkened hallways of the school. It was after hours and no students were allowed to be outside of their common areas. Kitty normally wasn't one to go and break the rules, but she had been too engrossed at the library to realize how late it had gotten. Actually, she had been too engrossed in Pietro at the library to realize. She had thought that he would finally ask her to the dance, but he hadn't even brought it up. She was confused and kind of annoyed.

When she finally brought up the dance, he hadn't been responsive to it as she thought he would. He appeared to get rather frustrated and then stormed off with her close in tow. She didn't know why he was getting so heated over a silly dance, but she was just as stubborn and couldn't let him get away so easily.

"It was only announced yesterday, Kitty," Pietro explained wearily.

She was vaguely aware of their volume level as they strode through the empty halls, yet she couldn't seem to give that too much mind. She had to keep going. "Yeah, but it's not like our status as a couple isn't publicly known," she rebutted.

Pietro spun on her. "I don't do dances. Can't you just understand that?"

"What are you afraid of?" Kitty continued, attempting to search his sour expression for some sort of answer.

His expression was hard and severe. There would certainly have been steam coming from his ears if they were drawings in a cartoon. He gripped her arms very roughly and continued to squeeze. It was enough to shock her into the moment. The dance and their argument were suddenly forgotten and she was more concerned about the pain shooting up and down her arms and the anger radiating in his eyes.

"I don't dance," he spat, "because I look like a fool when I do. You don't want me to look like a fool in front of the entire school, do you, Kitty?"

She glanced from his tight grip to his burning eyes with a pleading expression on her face. "Ow, Pietro, you're hurting me."

She attempted to struggle out of his grip, but it was all for naught. He was much too strong. She wasn't sure if she got to him or not, but he released her much like one would release a detestable insect. He spun away from her again and began stepping in the opposite direction down the hall. She was still distracted trying to rub some feeling into her arms that she was barely aware of what she was muttering or Pietro's temper.

"Nobody will be, like, looking at you anyway," she mumbled mainly to herself. She didn't know whether or not she had meant for him to hear her, but he did. "Apparently Duncan asked Wanda to the dance."

Kitty looked up just in time to see a hand flying at her face. Then the next thing she knew she was sprawled on the ground with her cheek stinging. Her hand immediately flew to the spot, but it was sensitive to the touch. All she could do was to hover her fingers tenderly over the spot, as if to protect it from the air. She glanced up at Pietro in fright and confusion, her entire body trembling.

"What did I tell you?" Pietro asked. He was nearly shouting now. "I had asked you not to speak about my family anymore, Kitty. Why did you have to do that?"

He paced a few steps, like a lion trapped in a cage. Then his mood completely changed like before. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her small frame. At first, she was unresponsive. In fact, she flinched away at first. But he still managed to encircle her in an awkward embrace.

"It's ok," he cooed in her ear. "You're ok. You just made me so mad, Kitty. You can't do that. I love you and I don't want to hurt you."

Those three little words got through everything else he was saying to penetrate her muffled ears. She felt her body relaxing against his and her arms snaking around his back to return the embrace.

"I'm sorry," she whispered on the verge of tears.

"It's ok," he repeated. "Come on."

Pietro assisted Kitty to her feet and held her close. "I have to go this way." He nodded toward a direction that was opposite the one the girl's dormitory was down. He smiled that knee-weakening smile. "Will you be ok?"

Kitty nodded dumbly. He pushed her stray hair behind her ears and kissed her full on the lips. She stared after him as he left her to travel down the hallway, pinned to the very spot. She still wasn't sure what had just happened. It had all been such a whirl. But, he had told her that he loved her. That much she was positive of.

When darkness had finally consumed Pietro, Kitty removed herself from her spot. She walked slowly toward the dorms, her head empty except for those three little words. She wasn't aware of the pain in her arms and on her cheek.

Luckily, she made it all the way back to her bedroom without encountering anybody. Opening the door caused her roommate to stir in her bed. With the lights out and night present outside of the tall window, the room was completely black. It wasn't difficult for her to find her way to her bed, though. She didn't bother changing into her pajamas or completing her usual bedtime routine.

"Kitty?" Rogue whispered from her side of the room. "Kitty, where have you been?"

Kitty groaned slightly, getting comfortable. "He said he loved me," she responded very monotone and very mechanically.

"What?"

"Pietro said he loved me," she repeated.

There was a pause. "That's great," Rogue finally said.

There was some strain and some awkwardness. In fact, the roommates were not as they used to be. Both had been so distracted by their own personal issues that they hadn't had time for one another. They hadn't been able to talk to each other and offer up advice like they had in the past. Rogue searched the darkness, yearning to share her own story, but she was unable to do so. It wasn't the time—not with Kitty so apparently lost in a set of words. Without any sound from her roommates' side of the bedroom, Rogue turned over and determined herself to get some sleep.

Kitty hadn't actually dozed off. Not yet. She wasn't sure she would be capable of any sort of slumber that evening. She lay on the side where her cheek wasn't burning, staring at the shadows that danced across the room. Her eyelids did begin to grow heavy, as her mind was fairly empty. As she was beginning to be drawn into sweet unconsciousness, she smiled because Pietro had said he loved her and that was all she was sure of.


	8. Sweet Distraction

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution belongs only to those who had the amazing sense to create it before I came along.

**Title:** Slowly

**Summary:** Love can be a scary thing—how powerful it is, what it can do to you. Not to mention, how much it can hurt.

**Author's Note:** So I am a hardcore Kitty and Lance fan. I thought I would just disclose that before this chapter. I know time passes touching on some characters and not touching on others. I figure that if I were to say what every single one of them was doing at every single moment this story would be much longer than it needs to be. I'm trying to break things up according to the amount of attention each story seems to need. Therefore, there will more than likely be more chapters seen by some of the ladies than by others.

**Chapter 8**

- Sweet Distraction

Kitty woke groggily the next morning with only a hazy recollection of what had happened the previous evening. What she could recall she attempted to convince herself was just a dream. Well, everything except for the part where Pietro had said he loved her. Rogue was already gone by the time she pulled herself out of bed, giving her a chance to examine herself in her vanity. The bruising near her eye and the tenderness filled her with dread and regret, for that was proof that everything she did remember about last night was actually real.

At first she debated remaining inside for the rest of the day. She didn't really feel up to seeing anybody she knew, especially with a blue and purple mark just below her eye. There would be questions and opinions and she wasn't sure what she wanted to tell them just yet. The other option was staying cooped up in the room all day long. If she were to do that, however, she was sure to run into Rogue at some point in the day. She didn't know what her roommate was doing, but she was sure to return to the room at some point. That would be as equally terrible if not worst.

She removed her soiled clothes from the night before. They were wrinkled and stuck to her skin in a very grimy manner. Being Sunday and not an actual school day, casual clothing was still acceptable. Kitty pulled on a pair of loose khakis and an old teal shirt that was just a little short on her. She let her hair loose from its usual ponytail and brushed it in a way about her shoulders and face that would provide the most cover for the bruising. Make up helped very little, but seemed to somewhat do the trick, as well.

With her teeth cleaned and her backpack slung over her shoulder, Kitty hurried past gatherings of friends through the halls and individuals working on homework and other projects in the adjoining study hall. Her destination was the library. In the library, there was a solitary desk located in the very back behind the stacks of volumes and books that tended to remain empty even when the library was at its busiest. This was due to the musty smell that always seemed to be present in that specific area and the flickering lights that made concentration close to impossible. She didn't stop until she had wound her way to this specific desk.

She arranged her work across the desk and placed the empty bag aside. The homework needed to get done, but she had also thought that it would help to distract her mind. She was wrong. No matter how hard she stared at the page or however many times she reread the same line, she was unable to comprehend and retain the information. She just kept thinking back upon the scene that had played out last evening.

About an hour or two into her reflections, she believed she finally understood what had occurred. She had been trying to force Pietro into an arrangement that made him uncomfortable and then she had used his strained relationship with his sister to try to get him to agree with her. No wonder he had reacted the way he had.

She shook her head at her own stupidity. "What was I thinking?" she said aloud to herself. She wasn't worried about anybody overhearing her, since she was so secluded from the rest of the desks in the library. "It was my own fault all along. I'm, like, so dumb."

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She felt the urge to go find Pietro right at that moment and apologize for how she had acted. She didn't blame Pietro for the way he had responded. She blamed herself for luring him into responding the way he did. That was it. She was in the middle of debating whether or not she should pack up and leave to find him right then and there when she was startled from her reverie by a most unexpected voice.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" the deep voice interrupted from the stacks surrounding her.

Kitty literally jumped in her seat, dropping her pencil, and spun toward the newcomer. "Do you, like, always sneak up on people?" she shot right back before she could catch herself.

The young man smirked and chuckled at her lip. He certainly enjoyed when his female classmates showed some spunk and fire. He stepped out of the stacks in a pair of grungy jeans and equally questionable black shirt and brown vest. Lance hadn't meant to overhear her. In fact, he hadn't known that anybody was actually there. He had merely been attempting to locate a book on the differences between poison ivy and poison oak and how to diagnose them for Professor Logan's Wilderness Survival class, which he was about to flunk. Since he never spent any time in the library, this proved to be more of a task than it had first seemed.

Lance moved slowly in toward her. "You know, you're a lot spunkier than you look," he commented, amused.

Kitty was not patient enough at the moment to deal with him. "I'm, like, a little busy here. So if you don't mind…"

She didn't need to finish her sentence for him to understand that his presence was not accepted. Even so, he didn't turn to leave. Instead, he pulled up a chair that had been against one of the shelves and took a seat across from her.

"Hey, you're Pietro's girl, right?" Lance recognized.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that title, but she didn't deny it. "What do you want?" she asked exasperatedly.

She bent down to retrieve her pencil, pushing her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. For a moment, she forgot about the bruise on her cheek, which she later would blame on Lance and his incessant presence. Though for the moment she was certainly distracted enough to not be plagued by the incident of the previous evening.

"What happened there?" Lance asked. It was the poor make up job and just the mere size of the bruise that made it apparent to him. There could have also been more to his ability to notice such details, but that history was not widely publicized.

Kitty righted herself immediately, though she had been able to retrieve the pencil like she had meant to. She quickly moved her hair back into place in a late attempt to disguise the welt again. Her cheeks grew warm beyond her control. She actually couldn't pinpoint if it was due to the attention or the fact that her secret was out.

"Nothing," she stated immediately. She knew it was stupid, but she wasn't really good at coming up with something on her toes. Her eyes darted about the homework in front of her—anywhere but at Lance. The only thing she knew was to go on the defensive and try to deter him from the subject completely. "Why are you even still here? Don't you have, like, other people to annoy?"

Lance didn't laugh this time. He had grown rather grave. "You're going to have to come up with something better than that if you don't want to draw any attention to yourself."

That made her angry. Kitty scowled at him and pointed an accusatory finger his way. "Don't pretend to know anything about me or my life," she spat. "Because you don't."

Calmly, he responded, "I know who you are, Kitty Pryde." This appeared to startle her just as much as when he had first spoken, and he grinned. "Just because we don't run in the same circles doesn't mean I don't know who you are."

"Tha-That's not what I meant," she insisted, blushing again.

"I was in several of your electives last year and I am even in your Wilderness Survival elective this semester," he explained. "You're the one that knows nothing about me. I bet you didn't even know that I am an upperclassman. In fact, I bet you don't even know my name."

He baited her with his taunting smile. She didn't quite know what to say because he was right. She attempted to search her memory for a name, a face, anything that linked this fellow student to her time at the Xavier Institute. Truth was, she really couldn't find anything. He was right. She was the one who was ignorant and unknowledgeable. She felt like a complete ass.

"I-I know your name," she feigned.

"Yeah, what is it?"

He was testing her. Even so, she couldn't not answer him now. "It's…" She trailed off, attempting to buy some time or incite some sort of assistance from him. "You're…"

He knew that she was coming up with nothing. Finally, he gave her, "Lance…"

"Lance," she repeated, pretending she had come up with it herself. Then it was time to form his last name.

Again he had to assist. "Alvers."

"Lance Alvers," she stated. Then she gasped. "Oh!" For, who hadn't heard the rumors surrounding him and his friends?

Lance chuckled. There was little he could do other than laugh whenever someone reacted that way to the ridiculous rumors. "I like you," he admitted.

"What?" she breathed, confused and concerned.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," he clarified, standing and pushing the chair aside. "Why don't you come to the cafeteria tonight at about midnight?"

"But that's after hours," Kitty protested, shaking her head.

"Of course it is." He grinned daringly.

"So what makes you think I would risk getting caught in the halls after hours just because you tell me to?" she asked incredulously.

"You seem to be willing to do anything for your little boyfriend, so I just thought that you would like to meet his friends."

"His friends?" She hadn't ever thought that Pietro would be friends with someone like Lance. She pictured him getting along better with someone like Duncan Matthews.

"That's right."

Kitty shook her head, rewinding just a little. "And what makes you think I would risk getting in trouble with the headmaster just for Pietro?"

Lance nodded toward the bruise on her face, a serious air coming over him. "You're covering for him, aren't you?"

Kitty didn't know how to respond. She looked a little foolish with her jaw dropped down and no words emanating from her wide open mouth.

"See ya tonight." Lance pivoted on his heel and began to walk away, waving partially over his shoulder at her.

She caught herself, needing to get the last word in before he disappeared from sight completely. "What makes you think I am going to, like, show up?"

Yet, despite her protestations, Kitty found herself walking carefully through the darkened halls toward the cafeteria at 11:54 that evening. She wasn't sure what made her leave her room after hours and drive her toward this mysterious meeting. Perhaps it had been Rogue's moody and strange behavior. Her roommate seemed to be distant and quite exhausted lately. But, Kitty admitted that she was pretty much acting the same way.

She felt intrigued, she had to admit, but she had also found the distraction earlier that day quite a relief. She hadn't even given much thought to the fact that she hadn't seen Pietro once that entire day. After Lance had left her alone in the library, she had been more distracted by his mysterious invitation than how she had received the bruise on her cheek.

As she drew nearer to the cafeteria, she heard some soft laughter and chatting emanating from within. She moved slower toward the open doorway. She peeked inside cautiously and spied three young men seated around one of the tables with a deck of cards in play and a bag of snacks next to each individual.

"That's it?" she whispered, but not for anybody else to hear.

She suddenly felt foolish that she was so concerned about what could have been waiting for her. She slipped inside awkwardly, still reserved over the after hours' part of the whole scheme. They didn't seem to notice her presence, so she moved forward toward the table, unsure if she had made the right choice. So it wasn't as weird as she had suspected it of being, but she wasn't sure if she could fit in with these kinds of guys.

Lance looked up and noticed her before she could change her mind, however. "Hey, Kitty, we saved a place for you right here." He pushed the chair out that was right next to his.

"So this is, like, what you guys do for fun?" she questioned. She was aware that she sounded rather critical and mentally chided herself for that.

"Just sit down," Lance said. And she did so.

"Man, I didn't know chicks were invited to this," Fred said from across the table. He shoved his large hand into the potato chip bag and extracted it with a fistful of chips that he then preceded to stuff in his mouth.

"Dude, stop eating those. They're supposed to be for the game," Todd proclaimed, indicating a stack of various chips piled in the middle of the table.

"But I'm hungry," Fred protested.

Lance ignored their banter. "This is Fred and Todd. Guys, this is Kitty." They gave her a half-hearted welcome, but she wasn't any more enthusiastic about it.

"If I'd have known we were bringing girls," Todd was saying, "I would have asked Wanda to join."

Kitty's heart stopped there. There was only one Wanda in the entire school and everyone knew who she was. She was suddenly brought back with a jolt to Pietro and what had transpired between them. She was grateful that they only had some dim lanterns in which to see by, so that the bruise on her face would go unnoticed. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and antsy.

"Like she would come willingly," Fred rebutted.

"Here," Lance offered to Kitty, breaking her out of her stupor again. He was holding up some cards and had moved a bag of pretzels next to her. "Do you know how to play poker?"

She focused on the cards and took them gently. "Sort of, I guess."

"We're using snack food as chips," he explained.

They commenced another round of poker. Then another and another. As time went, Kitty grew more comfortable and relaxed around her company. She even found that she was enjoying herself, especially since she was having such good luck in a game that she knew very little about. She amassed quite a stash of snack food, which Fred looked on in jealousy. At one point she donated half of her portion to his stomach, which had begun to put up protestations to his dwindling pile. Unfortunately, it disappeared a lot faster than the rest of his chips had.

It was during this particular moment of Fred devouring his donations and Todd chastising him for it that Kitty found herself smiling and giggling. She didn't even notice she was doing it. It took Lance to point it out in order for her to recognize the fun she was having.

"There it is," Lance muttered so that only she could hear. The other two were putting up a bit of a commotion so that they wouldn't be able to hear, anyway.

"There what is?" Kitty asked, looking over at him.

"Your smile."

That was when she recognized it. She became aware of the enjoyment. It was surprising, but nice. She touched her upturned lips. The last thing she had expected was to have a good time at Lance's invitation only event. Especially after the night she had had yesterday, she hadn't even imagined she would be so joyous over anything that day.

It was during this pause, about two hours into their amusement, that an unexpected visitor entered the cafeteria. He was quite irate and quite surprised to find them there.

"What's going on in here?" the night guard called.

"Oh, shit," Todd screeched.

He jumped out of his seat, gathering his snacks, and was the first to run for the door. Fred was close in tow, but his movements were much clumsier. He certainly wasn't one to leave behind the spare food. He scooped up all he could before taking off.

"You kids aren't supposed to be out here this late!" the guard called. "Come back here!"

Lance grabbed Kitty's wrist and dragged her to her feet. "Come on," he ordered, and took off with her close behind.

The next minute was a complete blur for Kitty. All she heard behind her was quick footsteps echoing off of the walls. All she could see ahead of her was Lance's back leading her this way and that through the school. All she was aware of was his rough hand encircling her wrist and pulling her along with him. Her heart was racing as fast as they were flying. She was terrified out of her mind, for being caught meant certain detention; and, Kitty was a good student. She couldn't go to detention.

Lance whipped her around a corner then just as quickly into a small and shadowy alcove. "In here," he ordered quietly. He practically threw her against the inside wall, though she landed against it fairly softly, much to her surprise. Then he cornered her very, very closely.

He had his hands on the wall to either side of her head and bent inward, as if he were shielding her from some harmful blast. She was very aware of his proximity to her—close enough to feel his warm breath on her cheek and to hear the rapid thumping of his heart. Kitty tried to still her own breathing because she believed for one reason or another that it would not only give away their position, but also make the area feel more spacious.

She heard the frantic footfalls approach then disappear just as swiftly. She wasn't able to actually witness the departure of the guard because Lance was blocking her view. It was a moment after the sound had faded out of earshot that Lance finally gave way and backed up. Kitty breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out of the shadows, as well.

"Damn it," Lance cursed under his breath, though he was no longer afraid of being overheard. "That was my good deck of cards."

Kitty glanced from the end of the hall the guard had gone down up to Lance. The disappointed look on his face struck her. She didn't know if it was his expression or if it was the thrill of the entire incident, but she burst out laughing. Lance turned toward her, confused.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he asked genuinely.

She just shook her head, unable to pause long enough to answer. Her enjoyment brought a smirk to his lips and it wasn't long before he was laughing right along with her. It took a good couple of minutes before they calmed down enough for either of them to speak.

Kitty wiped a tear from her eye and clutched her stomach. The muscles ached from the intensity of her laughs. "That was, like, the most terrifying, the stupidest, and the most fun I have ever had," she breathed.

"Yeah, I suppose it was pretty fun," he agreed.

She shook her head, coming back down to the ground. "I didn't think that today I would…I could…" Her smile gradually decreased until it had gone completely and she was lost in thought.

Lance noticed the sudden change in her and it concerned him. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, rousing her attention. "Hey, if you think tonight was fun, you should stick around. Every day is an adventure with me."

Kitty smiled at him. She was grateful more than anything—grateful for the invitation, for his care, for everything. At the time, the sweet distraction had been much needed. He had whisked her far away from her troubles. She still didn't want to return to the real world where she would have to consider what exactly to do about Pietro. If only, she would later muse to herself while drifting off to sleep, if only time had moved more slowly.


	9. At the End of the World

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution belongs only to those who had the amazing sense to create it before I came along.

**Title:** Slowly

**Summary:** Love can be a scary thing—how powerful it is, what it can do to you. Not to mention, how much it can hurt.

**Author's Note:** Another Rogue and Remy chapter. I am going to forewarn everyone that this has at least one use of explicit language. I do apologize, but you should have been prepared because of the rating. I tried to show that their relationship did not merely begin on a whim. There is understanding and similarity there. This may become more apparent later on, though. As far as their story goes, this is the basic gist of it. There may end up being more to it later, but I have yet to decide if I want to go in that direction with it. But enjoy for now!

**Chapter 9**

- At the End of the World

The good thing about going to a private boarding school was that nobody was really able to readily leave the grounds, students and faculty alike. The bad thing about going to a private boarding school was actually the same exact reason. That was why Rogue anticipated an awkward confrontation with Remy all weekend long. She couldn't decide whether she yearned for it to happen or whether she dreaded the possibility. Either way, she couldn't deny that he was all she could think about.

There had been one encounter on Saturday in the cafeteria during lunch. She had nearly collided with him when taking her tray of food back to her table in the back corner. It wasn't a surprise that they both longed to say something, anything. But, a gaggle of girls interrupted them before a word was spoken and allowed Rogue to make her escape. Other than catching him out of the corner of her eye every now and then, she didn't have any other run-in with Remy.

If she had been distracted in French class before, things were way worse now. She couldn't take her eyes off of the teaching assistant as he moved about the classroom. No matter how hard she tried to pay attention, she just couldn't stop thinking about the kisses they had shared that Friday afternoon or the more intimate scandal that had resulted from them.

Yes, it was true. She had had sex with Remy. She had had sex with her T.A. What so many girls in the class had only fantasized about, she had actually, physically experienced. But where did that leave her, she wondered. And even more importantly, where did that leave them? She had hastily and sloppily dressed before frantically departing, leaving him naked and confused on the cool linoleum floor of the empty classroom. If her eyes weren't watching him at that present moment, they were boring a hole through the desk and staring at the spot on the floor where their fuck had taken place.

She could still feel his hot breath against her skin. She could still see both of them hungrily biting and grabbing at each other. She could still feel his gentle caress over her bare breast and down her stomach to a region even farther south. Rogue physically shivered at the delightful thought. Then she glanced about as if checking if she had been caught. Luckily, nobody seemed to have noticed. The girls were still intently watching Remy in his lesson and most of the boys appeared bored out of their minds.

It was evident to those who frequently studied Remy instead of their textbook that he was performing differently from his usual self during that particular lesson. He barely ventured to peer above the guide book or away from the board in the front of the room. He didn't have his usual quips for those that failed to pay attention or dared to test his authority. In fact, he hardly noticed if a student was otherwise preoccupied. He was hesitant and altogether too invested in what had to be learned. He was not his usual charming self.

"Read the dialogue leading into the next chapter and answer the corresponding questions in full sentences for tomorrow," Remy instructed at the end of the class period. He sat on the edge of the desk and read from whatever papers he held in front of him. The actual professor had migrated to the back of the room during the lesson, giving his input every now and then. His action was certainly necessary for that day. "Make sure you glance over the vocabulary, as well. We will be going over that during class. That's all."

Remy finally glanced up when he didn't hear anybody hurrying to escape. He peered at each questioning expression in turn. Then Amanda raised her hand, though it was clear there wasn't any need for it. She did it mainly out of respect, it seemed. She spoke up directly, nonetheless, without even a prompt.

"There is still fifteen minutes left in class," she squeaked.

There was a pause. He had been so focused on the lesson that he hadn't realized that they had actually raced through it. There was nothing left to teach. He glanced from the clock on the wall back to the students' eager faces. "There doesn't seem to be anything left for today, so you may go early," he declared.

The students didn't seem to mind as much as the head teacher. They eagerly removed themselves from the classroom, more or less excited to use the time for more leisurely activities. The head teacher, on the other hand, had migrated to the back of the classroom to survey the lesson and now shook his head, displeased. As the students filed out, he moved toward the front again to have a few words with Remy.

Rogue tried to pack her things away fairly quickly so that she wasn't the last student to leave again. However, it just didn't seem possible. She dropped her notebook, the final article she meant to stow away in her bag, and her papers flew across the floor. She cursed to herself and knelt to retrieve her notes. Needless to say, it wasn't a surprise that the two teachers did not notice her presence beneath the desks.

"I am not sure what has gotten into you all of a sudden," the head professor was saying, "but why don't you take the rest of the week to gather your composure. I know it can be fairly stifling being on call twenty-four hours a day." He patted Remy on the shoulder then left.

After watching discreetly, Rogue finished gathering her papers. She meant to sneak out, but she also did not want to draw attention to her presence. She heard Remy sigh and watch him turn his back toward the sea of desks. If there was any chance for her, it was right then. She got up and silently swung her bag over her shoulder and began to tip-toe toward the door. She had just made it through the maze of desks when she must have caused some sort of noise because Remy turned and spied her in that moment.

"Rogue," he breathed.

She stopped and stood tensely. She really didn't know what to say. She hated awkward situations, but she had just landed herself in the most awkward one she had ever known. Instead of replying, she simply pivoted to finish her departure.

"Wait, please," Remy said, calling her back.

Rogue sighed and turned slowly. "What? What is it?" she asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"I just thought that we should probably discuss what happened." He chose his words carefully, not quite sure how to label what had happened, and not wanting to frighten her away by being too blunt.

She shook her head. "I can't." She tried to escape again, but was again called back.

"Rogue."

"Let's just pretend nothing happened, ok? It was a meaningless accident." She couldn't believe how much it actually hurt her to dismiss him. She had to turn her back to him in order to avoid showing off her rather depressed expression.

There was brief hesitation, but when he spoke next, it touched Rogue. "But it wasn't. It wasn't just some meaningless accident. At least, I don't think so."

Rogue bit her lip and looked to him. "What are you saying?"

Remy approached her. It was slow and somewhat calculated. Again, he didn't want to startle her off. "I haven't been able to think about anything else this entire weekend. I know that perhaps it was wrong, but I don't regret any of it. Perhaps that is what is tormenting me so much."

Her heart was racing in her chest. She stared at him, craning her neck the closer he got, until she was looking up into his eyes. She couldn't say what was right or wrong anymore. She felt the same way. Her mind had been completely consumed by what they had done. Yet, she couldn't say she wished it had never happened. She knew the circumstances they found themselves in were completely shitty. However, that was the only real thing she regretted about their situation.

"So what do we do now?" she breathed.

Remy put his hands on her arms. The spot he touched tingled on her skin. "I don't know." He shook his head gently. "But, I am sure of one thing, Rogue."

She shivered slightly. The sound of him saying her name was too much. She was melting right there in front of him, unable to control herself. She just couldn't understand why something so wrong could feel so right. She was suddenly experiencing something that she had never experienced before: she felt wanted and loved. If what they were doing was wrong, she decided, then she didn't want to be right. All she wanted was Remy.

"Yes?" she whispered again.

"We belong together," he told her matter-of-factly. "I don't know how or why, but it just feels-"

"Complete," she finished for him.

The next instant, Remy's lips were pressed up against hers. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling him into her. He reached behind her, never breaking the embrace, and swung the door shut. It had been open a crack still, but where they were headed, it wouldn't be wise to leave it that way. That isn't to say that what they were embarking on was wise.

They maneuvered to the back of the classroom, where any passing eyes would not be able to spot them through the glass window of the classroom door. Remy pressed Rogue gently against the back wall, his hands working at the panties beneath her skirt. In turn, she was busy with his trousers. The way they hungrily devoured one another made it seem like it was the end of the world. Or, perhaps, that they were both on a ship that was steadily sinking into the icy depths of a vast ocean without a sign of help in sight.

Remy hoisted Rogue up to the correct height and she wrapped her legs securely around his body to steady herself. And then they were one. Rogue melted into him with each thrust. She tried to get a good grip on him, but her muscles were exhausting quickly. His mouth found the curve of her neck and loitered there. He couldn't get enough of her scent, her taste.

In that moment, time seemed to pass so slowly. Whenever they were really together, there didn't seem to be any rush. It was as if they were frozen in time. Even so, there was a constant nuisance at the back of her mind. She wanted to forget—tried everything to forget. But, it was obvious that there would be dire consequences if ever they were caught. She couldn't help thinking, though, that that was part of the fun.

She gasped in pleasure at the finish; and, they both were frozen in place for a matter of seconds or minutes. Remy held her gently, but in a very secure way. If they were sinking, they would go down together. This wasn't just some silly school affair. They stood together. Even at the end of the world, even as the final wave swept over their heads, they would remain as one.


	10. As the World Spins Slowly

**Disclaimer: **X-Men Evolution belongs only to those who had the amazing sense to create it before I came along.

**Title:** Slowly

**Summary:** Love can be a scary thing—how powerful it is, what it can do to you. Not to mention, how much it can hurt.

**Author's Note:** Here is another chapter regarding Kitty. There will more than likely be more involving her, since her story is yet to come to fruition. Not that any of the others have done so yet, but their main focus is already apparent. I mean, it is obvious what is going on with her, but it just takes some time to escalate. I know for sure now that the dance that will be held at the institute will certainly be the climax of all things, or most things.

**Chapter 10**

- As the World Spins Slowly

Kitty couldn't justify skipping a full day of classes just because of a bruise on her face. It was still rather prominent, but was beginning to fade. So, the color was duller than it had initially been. That meant that it was easier for her to cover it up with some make up and, again, her hair. Luckily for her, there didn't seem to be anyone who paid any particular attention to her throughout the entire day.

She found herself feeling rather self-conscious, though. She held her books a little tighter to her chest when walking through the halls. She wasn't her usual loud, boisterous self. Even when she spied Kurt waiting for her in their usual spot during one of the ten minute lapses between classes, she decided to take the longer route in order to completely bypass him. For lunch, she had spent the entire hour in the girls' bathroom, afraid of the amount of contact she would have if she were to emerge. Despite brooding more so on the fact that Pietro had said he loved her rather than him hitting her, she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to encounter him that day. She didn't want to run into any of her friends, in fact. It was odd, but the only person she could say that she wanted to see was Lance.

It being that Professor Logan's Wilderness Survival class was directly after lunch, she actually departed early to snag a seat and to save one nearby for Lance. She couldn't deny that what he had said had been the truth. She hadn't really given him a second look. She hadn't known anything about him. She had been so wrong to judge him before getting to know him.

When Lance walked into the classroom behind a group of gaggling girls, he spotted Kitty waving him over to an empty desk toward the back corner. He had to admit that at first he was somewhat confused. But, he headed her way without as much as a change of expression.

"I thought you would have gone back to pretending I don't exist," he said, swinging his bag off of his shoulder and underneath the desk. He slid into the seat next to Kitty.

"Why would I do that?" she said innocently. She smiled briefly then turned her head toward the front of the classroom, where Professor Logan had stalked loudly in.

Lance stared at her for a minute longer. For one reason or another, he couldn't take his eyes off of her as quickly. He smiled, or it was more of a smirk, momentarily to himself then turned his attention to Professor Logan, who had already begun to outline the differences between Poison Ivy and Poison Oak.

Needless to say, this wasn't exactly the most exciting of topics. Kitty always felt bad because students would sign up like it was some sort of throwaway mark, but it was obvious that Professor Logan really believed in what he was teaching. Despite his surly attitude and gruff exterior, she actually liked Professor Logan. She enjoyed his passion and fervor. Yet, she couldn't even deny that it was difficult to pay attention on that particular day. Thankfully for the students who were nodding off, the class got a bit more exciting when halfway through Professor Logan called for the entire class to head outside to take a look at some real examples.

Kitty stayed in the back of the pack with Lance. They couldn't help muttering comments back and forth to one another as their teacher pointed out specimens in the gardens. Normally she would have been at the front of the group of students, soaking in every bit of information. She didn't mind taking a back seat in order to enjoy the company.

"I wonder if they knew they were planting a whole bunch of poisonous plants or if they just thought they looked pretty with the scenery," Lance mused to her when they stopped for what had to be the tenth time.

Kitty giggled. "It's, like, their way of saying 'Keep Off the Grass'."

Lance was chuckling, too. "I think a sign would have been safer."

Their laughter and commentary was cut short by a gruff and intrusive throat clearing. They both spied Professor Logan giving them a threatening glare through the crowd of students, and it shut both of them up very quickly. Kitty glanced away, somewhat embarrassed and ashamed, but still not really apologetic for the fun she was having. That was when, with her eyes cast aside, she noticed a figure standing farther away from the class. The longer she studied this person she realized that it was Pietro. She could tell that it was definitely him, though slightly hidden by foliage, and she recognized the severe look in his eyes as he stared right back at her.

Professor Logan led the class to their final spot just around the corner from where they had just been, but Kitty decided that it was more important she should find out what Pietro was doing in the gardens, as well. While the group maneuvered down the path, she fell further and further back until she believed she could sneak off without anyone noticing.

He was waiting for her in the grove of trees. It was as if he knew that she would come, despite being in the middle of class, because he was pacing back and forth rather than still attempting to follow her. Her heart was beating quickly against her chest as she approached. The closer she drew, the more the pinprick of doubt began to grow. Yet, her feet kept moving.

"What are you, like, doing out here, Pietro?" she asked. A smile from her heart grew widely on her face. Being close to him just reminded her of his confession over the weekend. He loved her. What had she been so worried over? "Don't you have class?"

Pietro spun on her quickly and rather violently. She was taken off guard by the intense anger flashing in his eyes. She backed up a step, but he gripped her arms in the same place as the other evening, digging his fingers into the same bruises he had created before. She winced in pain, but refused to say anything against it.

"Well that's precisely where I was, Kitty," he told her. "But imagine my surprise when I spot you out the window heading into the gardens. And now I know why! I find you flirting with Lance!"

As his anger got worse, so did his grip. "What are you talking about?" she asked as innocently and calmly as she could.

"First it was that foreign kid after our first date even and now it is my roommate? Are you trying to embarrass me, Kitty?" His fury was evident in his tone, though it was obvious as well that he was attempting to keep his volume low. He didn't want anyone to overhear.

"You mean Kurt?" she asked incredulously. "He's, like, just a friend."

Pietro shoved her away hard. Kitty stumbled backward into the trunk of a tree. She hit into it solidly and the wind was knocked from her chest, causing her to erupt into a series of coughs in order to retrieve it. Gradually she slipped to the ground, the ache in her back making her unable to stay standing.

"You know, it makes me very upset to think that you don't love me as much as I love you, Kitty," Pietro was saying. It was odd, but there did seem to be some sadness in his voice mixed in with the ire.

"I do," Kitty groaned between breaths.

"Then why do you keep doing this to me?" he yelled down at her. "Why do you keep acting this way and making me look like a fool, Kitty?"

She shook her head, not really sure what to say. Her eyes were wide, though, with horror and fear. Perhaps she really was doing this to herself. Perhaps she shouldn't make Pietro so angry. She just wanted to go to him and embrace him, but she still wasn't strong enough to stand on her own.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. She still sounded very unsure, however.

Pietro didn't seem to believe it. He shook his head, pacing away then coming toward her again. For a moment she believed that he was going to offer his hand to assist her to her feet, but then she saw the foot coming toward her. She couldn't have reacted in the position she was in and the suddenness of the attack. He kicked her in the stomach, felling her to the ground. Kitty was only aware of great pain shooting through her ribs and her stomach. She curled into a fetal position, grasping wherever it ached, and wishing she was anywhere else but there.

"Next time," Pietro spat, "try harder to make me believe you are truly sorry." And then he was gone.

Kitty continued to lay on the dirty ground in intense pain long after he had left. Not only could she not physically get up, but mentally and emotionally she was weighed down. She attempted to focus on anything else in order to just get through the moment, but tears were spilling over and rolling down her cheeks. They were more the result from his disappointment in her rather than any physical pain. She was so confused and so scared. The only thing she was sure of at that time was that she wanted to do anything in order to satisfy Pietro. She just wanted him to be happy.

Slowly, the world seemed to spin around her. She could feel life going on despite her moment of incapacitation. Curled up defensively, she imagined herself sinking slowly into the earth. She was hoping that if she could, all of her pain and anguish would disappear. She began to slowly feel disappointed in herself. After all, Pietro had transferred to the school because of her. She couldn't mess things up when he had gone through all the trouble just for her. And, who would have thought that anyone would have made her, Kitty Pryde, feel so special?

She became aware of footsteps crunching through grass and dirt toward her position. Then they fell much faster, as if someone had sprung into a run. She didn't have the energy to glance up to see who it was. Part of her wished that it was Pietro and that he had returned to hold her in his arms and remind her that everything was ok and that he in fact loved her more than words could say. That wasn't quite it, though.

"Kitty?" the deep voice called.

She recognized it straight away as Lance. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting him to see her cry or in this weak state.

"Kitty," Lance said again, though sounding a bit more relieved. He had seen her squirm and was reassured that she wasn't actually dead. "I was looking everywhere for you. What happened?"

She knew that she couldn't put it off any longer. She sucked back the tears and went to take a deep breath, but was returned with a quick stab of pain in her ribs. She glanced at him, though, fighting through. "I-I'm fine," she croaked, attempting to smile. "I think I just, like, ate something awful for lu-"

"Stop it," he ordered. Realization had dawned over him. It was evident in his gaze. Her heart just sank and she knew she couldn't trick him. "Just stop it."

Kitty bit her lip against an onset of tears that wanted to spew forth. Lance snaked an arm around her waist and hoisted her to her feet. He didn't remove himself after that. He carried the brunt of her weight, while they headed toward the school. Every step was just a little bit of agony, but even Lance's presence seemed to make it somewhat bearable.

About halfway to the building, Kitty looked over at him with pleading eyes. "They can't know, Lance," she said pathetically. "Nobody can know."

He simply nodded once, but it was enough to assure her that he understood. They ended up going to the infirmary and telling the school nurse that it had just been an accident from rugby practice. Luckily Kitty didn't have to visit the infirmary much in her time at the Xavier Institute, so the nurse wasn't aware that joining a sports team was the last thing Kitty Pryde would ever do. It turned out that she had a bruised rib, which would just take simple measures and time to heal. It would be that her physical afflictions would heal faster than those scars that couldn't be seen—those scars that Kitty, herself, was not even aware existed.


End file.
